Heart Breaker
by Oceanwind
Summary: I know half of this isn't really me, but I'm kind of alarmed to find that the other half is. I stared hungrily at her lips and fought the urge to kiss her, knowing that she would scream and hit me again if I did. Her gaze darkened as she took a deep breath. "Do it," she whispered. My lips crashed into hers. - Zoro is hit by a spell that has him answering Nami's beck and call.
1. Under Fire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece. Nor do I own a one-piece... you know like those granny swimsuits.

**Heart Breaker**

**Chapter 1: Under Fire**

I'm not all deep and emotional on the inside. I'm not a soft push over, my thoughts are pretty straight forward, and I'm not an idiot. So unlike Luffy I don't wind up in situations like this, and because of Luffy that is exactly what is happening. I'm in this situation.

I've been in it before, but it was a long time ago. Back then my ties to Luffy were strong, but now they are stronger. My fierce loyalty to him is because I love him. Not in the gay, homosexual way, but as a protective older brother way. Someone needs to watch that idiot, and for whatever reason I seem to be the one that understands him the most. Sure the others can relate, but I was the first one he dragged out to sea, the first one he shares his thoughts with on matters, the first one he comes to when he needs comfort, and the first one to tell him the things he needs to hear instead of the things he wants to hear. For that, we are both very close.

So despite the fact that I'm not overly emotional does not mean I don't have emotions. I'm not an unfeeling robot; I'm just very straight forward. There is no reason to worry if a situation can be handled easily, and no reason to worry when I'm stronger than most (and so is Luffy). But in this exact moment, right this second, I feel an emotion I haven't felt in almost two years and even during that time away from my captain I knew he would be alright. No, this is something that I haven't felt since I saw Buggy towering over Luffy with an axe. And now, it is amplified tenfold for everything we have been through since then, for all the late night talks and laughs we have shared, for all the times we have leaned on each other to be stronger, all the moments... and for a second I see them all flash before my eyes.

I am panicking.

Despite myself I hear my voice call out his name. It was almost mechanical, a natural reaction. But I haven't felt so helpless in such a long time. I trained to get stronger for him, dammit; I trained so I could help protect him. So nothing like this could ever happen. I hear the others join me in shouting. Nami's the loudest, her voice a shriek. Robin's the quietest, a stifled gasp of disbelief. But I heard it all, along with Luffy's goofy laugh as he shot me a sidewise glance.

"Take care of them Zoro," he shouted.

We were so close, why can't I move? I struggled a little harder. The substance on my feet barely gave way. One of my swords was stuck to my foot, in a vain attempt to pull it free earlier, the other two I held tightly in my hands. I gritted my teeth and nodded. Not because I wanted to accept his goodbye, but because I knew he had to hear that.

This all happened so fast.

To everyone else he shouted out a goodbye and an apology. It was eerily familiar and damn him for being so calm about this. Despite the fact that I would probably do the same thing, I hated to see that smile right now.

"I'm not going to kill you," the woman purred addressing Luffy; interrupting everyone's screams and shouts of frustration. We all became deathly silent, trying hard not to think of what would happen to us if she kept him alive. "I'm just going to make you my slave," she cackled. Luffy frowned at that, but he didn't try to move as the woman raised her hands.

Her black hair billowed behind her in long curly locks as the wind stirred and a strange purple light gathered around her hands. Her high cheek bones became more pronounced in the lighting, as the sun set behind her gave her a freakish glow. The red dress and cloak she wore seemed to dance around her as she took a few daunting steps towards Luffy.

I pulled harder against the goo against my legs, and glared at the pink like substance. It was almost like gum, and everyone was stuck in it. It was fused with seastone, making the devil fruit users weaker and unable to use their powers. But I'm not a devil fruit user. I struggled more as the woman crept closer to Luffy with an agonizing slowness. Every step she took made her look more and more like a wild cat about to jump upon its prey. I would not let her take him and enslave him with that weird magic of hers; like hell she could enslave the future King of the Pirates. I felt it then. There was a weird suction feeling and a sharp snap and suddenly my legs were free. Nami hissed discreetly at me, and I quickly kicked over her staff. It had been lying next to me, and far away from her grasp. For the moment I left my other sword trapped in the goo, I had to move quickly.

Without words we both knew what to do. We had to save our idiot captain that got himself into this mess, because like hell we would lose him this way to some crazed stalker like this witch.

I shot forward, my swords raised and a furious shout escaped me.

Two things seemed to happen at once. Just as I made it in front of Luffy, I heard him scream in panic as something warm hit me dead on in the chest. A soft purple light hit, but it didn't go straight in at first, just slowly embedded itself into my skin, as a clash of lightning fried the witch. The blinding light knocked me over into Luffy, freeing him, and causing us both to fall roughly to the ground.

My heart clenched painfully, and the stench of burnt flesh filled my senses. My ears rang, and my vision was blurred. My head was spinning as I tried to right myself. I blinked several times, trying to clear the white spots that started to fill my sight. I heard Luffy's angry shout. It was strangely muffled despite the fact that he was right next to me, and for a second I was confused.

He leapt forward and tackled someone to the ground. My sight seemed to blur even more. I shook my head trying to clear my vision again. I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Nami.

Only she looked different. While everything else was fuzzy she was bright, almost shinny. Her skin glowed, and her orange hair seemed almost like it was a soft fire burning on top of her head. She was saying something to me, but I couldn't quite make it out. I must've given her a rather blank stare because suddenly her hands were under my chin and forced me to look into her eyes.

It was like looking into two pools of molten chocolate. Her eyes were soft, and she looked worried, a crease formed on her brow. Damn. I knew she was attractive, but has she always been this beautiful? She was saying something again, but all I could think of at that moment was that I wanted to touch her. Her skin looked soft, and warm. I wanted to soothe her worries. Just as my hand reached out to her and grazed her cheek, my vision clouded over again… and I fell asleep.

"Zoro?!"

I wanted to answer her and tell her I was alright. It would have been a lie, but it was one I told them often. I always lied about my health. That wasn't something they needed to worry about. Not when we had that idiot to look after. I tried to move my hand, but a hot pain laced up my side. The dull throb in my chest worried me. It was becoming hot there, like someone was burning me. It started to reach a level that was almost as painful as taking on Luffy's injuries. I wanted to scream but no voice would come. I wanted to bite something and pretend I was okay, that it would pass, but in that moment I have never felt such a weird emotion and I couldn't give myself the reassurance. I had to see Nami again. Seeing her… she looked like an angel or something, and I felt like she could take away this pain. I had to know that she was okay. I had to tell her that she shouldn't worry, but my eyes refused to open and my voice refused to work. I was dimly aware that she was shaking my shoulders roughly which caused the hot pain to grow in intensity, but I couldn't get her to stop. I wanted to tell her to stop, to just let me sleep and I would feel better, but I couldn't get the words out. My thoughts started to get fuzzy, and my mind went blank and dull as the darkness and sleep overcame me and thankfully the pain went with it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chopper's familiar sigh is what woke me. I couldn't tell you how long I had slept, but it felt like a few hours. A deep inhale and I could tell I was in the doctor's office. Without even opening my eyes, I knew I had several bandages wrapped around me, probably making me look like a mummy. As annoying as it was, I could also tell that no one else was in the room, so I would humor the doctor until I was at least out of his sight long enough to pry these stupid things off. If I'm awake I'm obviously better, no reason to sit around and baby me. A point I always try telling him, that if I rest too long my body will become soft, and like hell I'm losing all that training. As much as he understands my need to keep my body in tip top condition he also protests that it can't be that way if I don't rest every now and then.

"I know you're awake. Your breathing has sped up," Chopper growled.

Sighing, I sat up to glare at him. Propped against the pillows and wrapped tightly like a mummy probably did little to make me look that intimidating, but it was still worth the effort. Chopper however, has become immune to my glares, and is only scared by Nami's rages and death looks.

"Is all this really necessary? I was hit in the chest by …" I trailed off. Not really sure what I was hit by but it didn't hurt anymore. So why were my arms and legs bandaged up?

"You have cuts and bruises everywhere, Zoro!" Chopper squeaked. "So yes it is necessary," he grumbled the last part and hopped up to his stool beside my bed.

"You were hit by a love spell," Chopper started calmly. "Do you feel anything for Ariel?"

Oh that was the witch's name, not that I really care. People that weak aren't worth the effort to remember. His statement was a bit farfetched, and his question was even more ridiculous. I found myself scoffing before answering him.

"Nothing but strong hate," I growled, and I was relieved by the truth in that statement. I don't know what I would do if I felt something for that stupid witch other than wanting her dead. Her statements about enslaving Luffy made me even more enraged now. She was going to brainwash him as well, and make him love her. On so many levels that was such a wrong thing to do. Along with all the other crimes she committed she was officially on my shit list. "Is she at least dead?" I question hopefully. I would gladly go kill her myself. All the trouble that stupid bitch gave us would make it well worth it… and justified since she threatened Luffy.

"No," Chopper said cautiously. "We captured her and have her locked in one of the docks as a makeshift prison at the moment. We weren't sure what she did to you. She just kept cackling that we would find out when you woke up…"

Chopper's curious gaze was locked on me to the point where I felt uncomfortable. I almost wanted to check to see if I had sprouted horns or if my skin had turned green. I nervously scratched at one of the bandages on my arms.

"I feel fine," I grumbled as I threw off the covers and flung my legs to the edge of the bed. In fact, I feel fantastic. There is this weird bubbly feeling in the pit in my stomach, which I assume is probably hunger and I wanted to go outside to catch some fresh air. I feel like I maybe even want to sneak up and snatch one of Nami's precious tangerines...

Chopper's hoof caught my chest and shoved me roughly back into the bed.

"Like hell," he snapped.

And so began our age old argument of rest or activity. It was actually starting to get pretty ugly. I think I may have even bitten his leg and he was definitely hitting me with a blunt object of some sort, when Nami walked in.

Everything just sort of froze.

I found myself standing and making my way towards her. I felt like I had been in slow motion before that it took little more than a second to reach her. I couldn't control my body, but at that moment I didn't want to. I could only see her. In a tube top that barely covered her breasts and hiked up her stomach revealing her flat tummy, and shorts so tight and short they hardly left anything to the imagination. She was leaning against the frame, a tray in her hands full of something that looked like edible food and possibly a few drinks. I barely even glanced at it, only a second to see that it made her look like a very hot waitress or maybe even a maid. I don't think I've ever taken much of an interest in her like this. She wears stuff like this all the time, but before I can even process my thoughts as weird or being off I'm standing before her.

She lets out a sigh of relief. I know she is about to say something witty, or maybe even a stab about how she was worried I wouldn't be able to pay her back but I was the first to speak.

"So beautiful," I murmured as my lips crashed hard into hers making her spill the tray she had been carrying onto the floor with a loud clang.

* * *

**A/N: **_I was tempted to put my author's note on the top of this story... I just hate doing that and try to refrain if I can. A few notes from me. This story... is a blast to write. I've been holding off in the posting process because I wanted to finish my other stories I have out... but I'm helpless xD. My first mate, Anonymous Being, was awesome and has beta'ed this story and this chapter. I'm making a list here... but I don't think I've mentioned every thing. In case I miss something I'll just post in the next chapter. Anyways... a shout out to my loyal readers and followers. You guys rock, and I hope this story is enjoyed by you guys (personally I'm having a blast writing it... I think I already mentioned that...)_

_Until next time,_

_Oceanwind~ _


	2. Explain This Slowly

**Heart Breaker**

**Chapter 2: Explain This Slowly**

I can't even begin to describe what is happening to me or how mortified I am. All I know is that as soon as Nami hits me and storms out of the room I feel normal, my mind clears up, I have control over my body again, and I'm wondering why the hell I enjoyed that so much.

Chopper is looking at me with his jaw dropped, as I tear off the bandages.

"Well I guess we know what she was talking about now," I grumbled, thinking about what Chopper had said earlier about the witch. I go and sit on the bed for a moment. I was slightly afraid that if I left this room I would go look for Nami, and she obviously wasn't pleased with me at the moment. At the same time there was some weird instinct that wanted to go seek her out and apologize.

"Why the hell did you just kiss her?!" he squeaked.

"You're the doctor. You should know!" I snapped back.

We glared at each other for a moment before Chopper starts pushing back the sleeves on his little white coat.

"We're going to run some tests. I don't care if that _witch_ says there is nothing we can do about it. I'm not letting you go around kissing her like that," he was mostly mumbling under his breath but I still caught every word. I was kind of surprised to find that I was blushing. Not that I don't ever blush… but mostly it is because of anger or embarrassment, not because I am thinking of how many ways I could kiss Nami…

"What is happening to me?" I whisper as I drop my head into my hands and hunch over on myself. This couldn't seriously be a spell could it? Magic isn't real…

It was several hours later that Chopper and I glanced with lost expressions on our faces at my completely normal charts. There was nothing out of the ordinary in my blood work, or anything wrong with anything else. There was a timid knock on the door and both of us froze.

"Who is it?" Chopper asked when there came a second knock. A small giggle on the other end told us both it was the archeologist.

"Dinner," came her silky reply.

Chopper gave me a weary look as he opened the door. He almost looked like he wanted to tie me down to keep me from accosting Robin as well but we both knew I would never let that happen. Well I knew at least. The sexual jokes and innuendos that would come with me being tied up weren't something I wanted Robin to have against me. The damn woman already had enough leverage about other things. Yes I have blocked out events after Enies Lobby, and no, I will not talk about it… ever… even in my own thoughts.

As the door creeps open, time begins to slow, and for a second I feel my hands tightening on the sheets in anticipation. But as the older woman walks into the room, I calm down.

I'm not drawn to her like some type of magnet and I don't feel out of control. After a moment of tense silence and anticipation Robin's light laughter fills the room. I feel a vein on my forehead throb.

"What did she tell you?" I growl. Nami's name hasn't been spoken in hours, and honestly I was scared to say it. Like I might butcher her name or sound like a love sick idiot; either way I didn't want to say her name around anyone. This was bad enough that for some reason I might have just been hit by some stupid love spell and now I had a sinking suspicion that Nami was the one my affections were turned to. That was judging by the fact that I wasn't lunging for Robin without a thought in my head… or simply because the navigator had yet to really leave my thoughts since I woke up.

"Only that you randomly tried to ravish her with Chopper standing right there. She is in a mood now, locked herself in the library with a few books and refuses to come out. Although she hasn't told anyone else I feel like the cook is about to know soon," Robin summarized with a smirk. She looked like she could barely contain her glee at my expense, and oddly enough I found that it didn't bother me. In fact I was just grateful that Nami was still on the ship somewhere close by.

She placed down the tray of food and my stomach grumbled loudly as if Robin had started a personal conversation with it by her action. I glare down at it with annoyance for betraying how hungry I am before reaching for a rice cake. As soon as that shit for brains finds out I kissed his precious Nami I doubt I would be getting food again… at least edible food. I take a large bite and let out a deep breath, the highest compliment I will ever pay that cook is that at least his food doesn't taste like the shit he is made out of.

"I ran all of his tests. He is completely normal… besides that incident with Nami earlier. Maybe that was the last of it exiting his system," Chopper speculated with Robin. I felt almost like they were talking like I wasn't here and although under normal circumstances it would have bothered me, my mind had jumped back to said girl mentioned just now. It was like her name was a bell, and it was ringing rather loudly around me reminding me of what I had been trying to push out of my head all day. I felt like I had to go find her. I hadn't seen her in hours.

Suddenly food wasn't appetizing; I placed my half eaten rice cake beside me on the bed and stared blankly at the wall. Was Nami eating? Was she okay? Was she still wearing that ridiculously skimpy outfit? Was Sanji with her trying to get her to go down and eat?

That last thought nearly made me lose it, and all I saw was red. I bit down hard on my lip. I tasted blood but I wasn't sure I cared at the moment. I struggled to stay sitting, and act nonchalant, but really I wanted nothing more than to run from the room and go find her. My stomach flopped at the thought of Sanji trying to comfort her for some idiot mistake I made. Why the hell did I kiss her? The situation certainly didn't call for it. Robin and Chopper were both still conversing when an idea struck me.

"Take me to the witch," I barked. They both looked up at me with surprise.

"Zoro, she has already caused you enough damage… are you sure you want to see her?" Chopper asked quietly. "You were asleep for a week, and ran a high fever. We haven't been able to leave port because Nami was ….."

Just for the record he did continue that sentence, and yes he said Nami was worried about me and she was worried that the sea would continue to worsen my condition. However, as soon as Nami's name was mentioned I practically doubled over in pain. Whatever was happening to me was getting worse, and hearing her name and not being able to see her was setting me off.

"You look flushed," Robin said bending over to touch my forehead and bringing my attention back to them. I let her, realizing that her hands felt a lot cooler than they should, "and your skin is clammy. I don't think it is wise to go see this woman."

"Duly noted," I said drily.

I was trying very hard not to knock them out of the way and go search for the navigator. I couldn't see her like this though; I had to talk to that damn witch. I had to find out what was wrong with my body and what is wrong with me. Besides, I couldn't control my actions, and the last thing I wanted was to hurt Nami. I was a possible danger to her at the moment.

"Then maybe you guys should go talk to her and find out what is wrong with me," I said sarcastically when they both gave me a skeptical look when I stood up. I hurriedly grabbed my swords, making a mental note to inquire about who rescued my third sword out of the goo later as I strapped them back in place on my hip. I could fight fine without my weapons, but there was a comforting weight to them and reassurance as well.

"We're definitely coming with you," Chopper snapped. "You're really in no shape to be walking around like this."

"Noted," I grunted as I made my way to the door.

As soon as we walked out of the office I was keenly aware of several things. Really stupid things in my opinion but for some reason my mind took note of it. I noticed that Nami's lawn chair still had a couple of her magazine's sprawled about, and a newspaper folded neatly on top of her chair like it would keep someone from sitting there. There was also a glass on one of the railings near the wheel, which looked suspiciously like something she would drink seeing as it was orange. Then there was that damn calculator she kept in her back pocket to calculate my debts on almost a daily basis lying forgotten at my feet. I nearly tripped over it, and quickly scooped it up.

"What is that?" Chopper asked.

"Nami's torture device," I answered irritably. Robin chuckled like I had just made a joke but I was saying it in all seriousness.

"I didn't know she had such a rare device," Robin commented. This made me flush, mostly in anger this time because that meant she used it strictly on me to taunt me with. Annoyed I pocketed the item, making a note to myself to return it later to her. I don't know why I would do such a thing, but it was hers, even if she left it lying around this carelessly.

"OIIIII!"

Rubbery arms stretched around me and pulled me unto the deck. My landing wasn't the best; in fact I'm really lucky I didn't hit my head as my legs and arms were trapped awkwardly underneath the rubber man. Managing to wiggle an arm up I angrily hit him upside the head.

"You take the longest naps Zoro," Luffy complained pouting at me and rubbing the rising lump on his head. Like that excused him for practically killing me with his idiotic behavior.

"You two are monsters," Chopper growled pulling me out from under Luffy. "You still have to be gentle with him you idiot," he lectured Luffy.

"If he's awake, he's fine," Luffy said shrugging in an excuse. My motto exactly but Chopper often disagrees with us; at least Luffy will sit still and let him doctor him up. Usopp and Franky are frowning down at us.

"You okay bro?" Franky calls over. I think they are building something. It looks better than the catapult they tried to make with one of Sanji's pots ages ago, but from my angle I can barely see the tops of their heads.

"I'm fine," I say rolling my eyes and bracing myself for what was sure to be a barrage of sexual innuendos or remarks about my physical appearance. Franky often had a way of getting on my nerves simply to mess with me.

"You sure? You were out cold for a week bro," Franky said raising his sunglasses to give me a better look. His eyes looked worried and I am forced to accept that- yes, this crazy man is part of my crew, and yes, he cares about me just like everyone else. Even with our teasing relationship it must've been a hard week for everyone. So instead of growling and mumbling yes, I grinned deviously at him and winked. At that he laughed, Usopp joining in weakly, like he was unsure of what to do exactly.

"Nice Zoro-bro. You're really learning."

"Zoro, come play tag with Usopp Chopper and I," Luffy interrupted.

"I never agreed to this!" Chopper protested but he was ignored.

"No," I bluntly stated and started to make my way down to the docks.

"Where are you going?" Luffy asked running to catch up with his first mate.

"To talk to that witch," I answered. Luffy's face turned dark as he lowered the brim of his hat to hide it from his crew. I could see the utter disgust there, and was surprised that my captain had yet to forgive and forget about this woman.

"I don't like her, and I don't want her on this ship," he said roughly.

"We need to keep her around Captain. At least until things are figured out. Zoro is still feeling off," Robin said calmly from behind them. Chopper was fidgeting uncomfortably behind her but not quite hiding from them.

"You still aren't better? What kind of spell did she hit you with?" Luffy asked curiously. "I figured since you woke up you beat it with your mystery magic."

Sometimes I don't know how to handle the comments my captain makes. I stared at him blankly for a second before sighing.

"I'm not sure. Chopper said something about her acting like she knows what is going on. I figured I could talk to her and find out…" I left everything out about Nami, and I was rather thankful she wasn't around. That thought alone caused a painful throb in my chest and I grimaced noticeably.

Luffy passed me and barred my way, speaking lowly only for my ears to hear.

"Nami has been worried sick. She barely left your side… and now you're going down there to _her, _Bug-eyed girl?" he hissed with his own insult infused. Now that he mentioned it, that witch did have really big eyes…

You would be surprised at how quickly Luffy could put things together when his friends were involved. But in this moment I knew exactly what he was misreading and I wasn't surprised. When it came to Nami and her feelings, Luffy was always serious.

"Not to make goo-goo eyes at her," I growled back, "To find out why the hell I can't think of anything else but Nami."

There I admitted it. I felt a goofy grin dance across my face as I said her name, and inwardly I cringed. Now that statement seemed to floor Luffy as his expression visibly relaxed.

"Oh. You should have just said that, Zoro."

Sometimes I really want to punch him upside his head for his thick headedness. He picked his nose and stepped aside letting me pass. I could practically hear Robin's grin as her footfalls and the clapping of Chopper's hooves followed me.

The docks were normally darker than the rest of the ship, but at times like this it seemed to bring out an eerie feeling. The Straw Hats had never taken a prisoner before, and I was pretty damned surprised to see Sanji lazily smoking a cigarette in a chair outside one of the empty docks. He stood quickly to block my path but he didn't block my view of the open door, and inside make shift chains kept a charred human inside. I had never imagined our place as a prison before, and the thought kind of upset me. I could understand why Luffy wanted this woman off the ship, and why everyone was so tense.

I moved to the side to get a better glance at her. Nami's staff was dangerous, and I think a lot of us failed to realize that she now possessed quite a lethal power. A single blast left this woman unrecognizable. Two bright green eyes glanced at me. A row of horrible teeth flashed in what looked like a smile through the charred flesh and a cackle in what I think was laughter echoed to me.

"Come to find out what is wrong with that little heart of yours?"

"Ignore her," Sanji said taking a deep puff of his smoke, his hand shooting to my shoulder as if to restrain me. "She likes to try and rile us up about your condition."

He didn't offer a jab at my looks (namely my hair), or in his own way ask if I was alright. I was surprised to see his fist clenched tightly at his side as he avoided looking behind him at the woman.

"I came to ask her just that," I told my frienemy. Sanji's face soured even more as he looked over my shoulder to see Chopper and Robin behind me.

"Is this dumb ass even well enough to be out of bed?" he asked ignoring me and still standing in my way of addressing the witch.

"He is getting better…" Chopper said cautiously, "but he should be resting."

Which was code for I had the green light to do whatever the hell I wanted as long as Chopper approved of it, or didn't know about it. Sanji sighed; dragging his free hand across his face he turned to face Robin.

"I hate to ask this of you Robin, but could you take the next watch? I'm getting a little worn down."

"Oh it isn't a problem at all Sanji. You do take up majority of the watches. It's only fair that I trade off with you," she told him with a polite smile.

I was really surprised when he didn't fawn over her or grovel at her feet when she accepted. He merely nodded in thanks, gave me a disproving look, and started up the stairs.

"No funny shit, swordsman," he called over his shoulder addressing me as he ascended the stairs out of view.

_Yeah yeah_, I thought but refrained from saying. I turned to the charred human, the witch, and I felt a roar of disgust and hate well up inside me. Angrily I clenched my sides, grabbing for my swords and holding them as a shield in front of me as I addressed her.

"What the hell did you try to do to _my captain_?" I hissed thumbing Wado out of her sheath and pressing the blade against her neck in a swift motion. I would gladly cut this woman to shreds.

* * *

**A/N: **_Because I'm oh so nice I decided to update early ;). To all the reviews... I'm really speechless with all the high praise that the first chapter got. I'm glad you guys are all enjoying this story (or at least the first chapter). This story is going to be fluffy... well more than my usual fluff, and I'm not quiet comfortable with it yet. So here's to playing the field out of comfort zones haha. Also if you guys can think of a good reward system for reviews that make my toes tingle let me know. I'll let you pick your prize? That isn't a bribe... honestly! I just want an efficient way to thank everyone. Until next time~_


	3. Hold My Hand

**Heart Breaker**

**Chapter 3: Hold My Hand**

The room was thick with tension as the woman blinked in confusion at me. She had said something lightly under her breath, and then looked expectantly at me. For a moment no one seemed to breathe, until I shifted slightly in discomfort.

"You should be falling over yourself trying to get at me right now," she said bluntly. "Since you took the shot and not your beloved captain," she continued.

"I think I already know that. Say something useful," I growled at her. I took a daunting step forward withdrawing Wado fully and standing in a typical execution stance.

"I thought for sure you looked right at me… even with that flash of light I was sure you saw me first…"

That statement confused the hell out of me. For one I wasn't sure why she was calling a bolt of lightning a flash of light when she had been struck by it. I mean, she shouldn't even be alive right now; Nami hadn't gone easy on her, and another thing was why did it matter who I saw first? I felt like a bell was going off in my head.

"I saw Nami first. I looked her in the eye…" I told the witch. Sometimes to get information you have to give a little.

"That dumb bitch got you too?" the woman seethed. I gritted my teeth and growled.

"Do not call her a bitch again," I hissed. I ignored the insinuation that Nami had someone else on this crew as well. We had already spent a good amount of energy fighting this dumb bitch, and there was no need for me to clarify anything about our personal lives with her.

"Ohhh touchy are we lover boy? Well you're stuck with her until it wears off, not that I would want to be. You have to answer to her every beck and call," she paused to giggle madly, "I wonder what she will demand you do for her. Personally, I would make you dance for me as you stripped down into—"

"I don't want to know what you would do, barbeque," I grunt darkly interrupting her adding an insult to her burns to shut her up more. The woman's eyes flashed.

"Well then," she started indignantly, "You are still her slave... At least every 4 hours you need to see her or have some contact with her in some way or you will die a slow and painful death," the witch cackled gleefully. "And then Luffy will come to me for comfort and I will—"

I was in her face with a sword pressed hard against her flaky damaged skin right under where her chin was supposed to be. Black ooze dripped unto my sword as she flinched back.

"Say another word about you and Luffy and I will kill you here and now," I whispered lowly and dangerously.

"How long until this _spell_ wears off?" I ask when her wide eyes widened further and her mouth dutifully shut up.

She shrugged in response.

Sighing, I sheathed Wado and took a step back away from her. I wasn't going to get much further today, and frankly questioning the woman was making my skin crawl.

"We should have killed her when we had the chance," I mumble to Robin as I pass by. The older woman looked surprised at my statement but didn't say anything as Chopper and I walked out.

"I'll bring you some blankets," Chopper promised as we ascended the stairs. She nodded, pulling out a book from somewhere and occupying Sanji's previously emptied seat.

The trip back to the doctor's office seemed like I was walking into a death sentence. My thoughts weren't swirling out of control and I wasn't overwhelmed, but I was uncomfortable with the situation. If the things the witch said were true, my life was about to become a bit more complicated in the next few days. That and I was not even sure when the last time I saw Nami was… I don't exactly want to fall over dead randomly.

As the door clicked behind Chopper, I automatically took a seat on the bed. I swung my legs over the side and leaned over to study the small reindeer with a mastered bored expression. I could practically taste the panic rolling off of him in waves, and I wanted to at least show that I wasn't bothered by some of the light that was shed on recent events.

"I have to bring Nami here now," he squeaked, his voice barely recognizable. "It is nearing four hours. It might even be past it—"

"Chopper," I started calmly trying to grab the frantic reindeer's attention by calling his name.

"It must really be witch craft and a real spell. I mean what else could it possibly be—"

"Chopper," I started again, with a bit more annoyance in my voice. Chopper seemed unaware that I was even in the room; he grabbed my medical charts and started pacing around to different test tubes mumbling under his breath.

"I just can't—"

"Chopper!" I snapped. The doctor jumped, startled he dropped the charts he had been holding and stared at me with a caught in the headlights type of look. Tears welled into Chopper's eyes, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for snapping at him.

"Don't worry about it. I feel fine," I lied quickly. At this point I didn't feel fine at all. I felt a rolling sense of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks, and my chest was starting to clench painfully. "If you are that uncomfortable with the situation… I should probably go talk to Nami and see if I can get her down here so you can explain what we just heard to her."

Chopper seemed confused that I was actually going to make things easier for him. Normally I fought his form of treatment at every level, but honestly, this was something I had never felt before. It didn't scare me, I'm not afraid to die, but I was worried that it would affect my training schedule. That bit about every four hours of needing contact with Nami worried me the most, and I hoped that it was some kind of bluff.

"You really are sick!" Chopper wailed, the tears that threatened to spill out finally broke loose as he tackled my leg in a fierce hug. Grumbling, I managed to dispatch him.

"Oi!" I growled when his crying continued. My call made him jump but he calmed himself to sniffles. "I'll be fine," I continued. "We just need to…"

There was a knock on the door that cut me off, and there was a sharp pain in my chest at the same time. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear, or in this case, she_, I thought drily to myself. I could smell her through the door, the scent of her tangerine trees seemed to leak out and follow her everywhere she went; and I wanted nothing more than to fling open the door and embrace her in a hug. I wanted to tell her that I had missed her. I wanted to kiss her. I want to…

I shook my head roughly to clear my thoughts. This was going to take some getting used to; I wasn't one to be so dependent on others for my personal wellbeing. It was weird but my thoughts were already adjusting to it; it felt out of my control, and yet natural at the same time. It was as easy as breathing, to accept that Nami was now going to be very important in my life. Not that she had ever been insignificant but things were definitely going to be… _spicier_.

"Get the door, Chopper," I rasped out. I was surprised at how hoarse my voice became, and I tightened my hold on the bed to restrain myself from standing up. I don't exactly want a repeat of the events from earlier, although half of me does. I'm at a war with myself. I recognize that under normal circumstances I wouldn't be feeling this way so I'm trying desperately to curb it, yet at the same time something strong seems to be clouding my mind and making my judgment hazy. I can't reach an answer on how to deal with this, as time slows when Chopper finally reaches the door.

The door opened in agonizing slowness, and when it finally showed her I managed to catch my breath. It was obvious she was livid. Her hair was a mess, in some places it stuck out in odd angles, her eyes were a little red and puffy, her lips were dry looking, and her face had lost a bit of color. Still even if she looked more royally pissed off than sick, I found myself worrying about if she felt alright. The look in her eye completely escaped me as Chopper tried to plead with her not to kill me.

"I'm not going to kill him," she snapped when Chopper's voice hit a particularly painful pitch in his plea. "I just want to speak with him."

At that Chopper visibly relaxed before starting to turn around and face me. Nami caught his wrist, "Alone," she added. That word alone seemed to hold a death threat and it immediately put Chopper on the defensive.

"We have a lot to explain to you," Chopper defended, his stance taking on the one he used when he was protecting a patient.

"I'm sure Zoro can do just that," she huffed at him.

"You don't understand Nami. Zoro isn't in control of his actions around you. When he first woke up he was fine, but seeing you… I think he just lost complete control since he wasn't ready for the spell to take affect so quickly. I wasn't expecting him to be in love with you, so really Nami. It is my fault," Chopper apologized. The navigator looked startled by that, but sucked in a deep breath to erase evidence of her mood quickly. She looked like she was about to say something when Chopper held up his hoof to stop her.

"There is more," he started slowly. "We went down to talk to the witch. Zoro wanted to confront her about why he didn't have control. He feels awful about it Nami…" he paused, shooting me a sideways glance as if to silence what would have normally evoked a protest form me, before continuing. It wasn't lost on me that Nami's eyes had considerably softened since Chopper had started to talk to her, but her eyes still held a lot of anger. "The witch said that if you aren't around in some way every four hours that Zoro will die," he paused again before blurting "and she has mentioned to me before that Zoro will need physical contact… we all just thought that it would need to be the witch… since it is you…" he trailed off.

That threw me for a loop as I studied the two of them incredulously. Nami's breath hitched, and finally her eyes shot towards me. There wasn't anger in there anymore, in fact, she looked downright scared. The room was deathly silent as she mulled over what Chopper had just told her. I was beyond grateful that Chopper had left out that I was basically Nami's slave, and that I would do anything she asked on a whim.

"Is it alright if I still talk to Zoro alone?" she asked, her voice much calmer than when she had first entered the room. Chopper shot me a nervous glance.

"I'm not going to hurt him," she growled.

"It isn't you hurting him that I'm worried about," Chopper told her seriously. I scowled at that.

"It'll be fine," I said quietly. "I won't jump her."

It was taking a lot of man power, but I was able to resist the urge to run over to her and shower her in kisses. I knew somehow that the urge was wrong, but again the fog in my mind seemed to cloud my judgment. I settled on staying put. It was the safest move I could make. Chopper gave me an examining glance before nodding.

"I'll be in the kitchen. Just shout if you two need anything and I'll be right over," he told us before cautiously leaving the room.

As the door shut behind him, I could practically feel the tension in the air rise.

"Boundaries," Nami's crisp voice snapped after a moment. I winced at her words, remembering a promise from long ago between her and me. I remember that back then it had been me that had told her that word, and that she needed to respect that. "Remember that?" she hissed, the anger starting to flare in her words as she took another step deeper into the room. I edged back nervously on the bed, not because I was scared of her, but with the topic she brought up it would probably be best to suppress the urge to jump up and hold her.

"Yes," I answered curtly. I made sure to avoid eye contact and I focused on my hands. My cheeks flushed as I noticed she drew nearer in my peripherals. It was starting to get painful, my chest. With every step she took closer I wanted nothing more than to reach out and draw her to me, as if that could ease the pain that was building there. Chopper's words about needing physical contact came back to me, but I pushed it aside. I really didn't want to depend on her so much for my wellbeing. I clenched my fists and folded my arms over my chest to lock them firmly in place as they twitched to reach out to her.

I could feel my body quaking as she finally stopped in front of me. I wanted to growl in disgust, because really I had never been so out of control over my body before. I was a master of my body; I had spent my whole life training it to be strong and to withstand things that normal men couldn't. Now… I felt like I was being betrayed. I glared at my feet and clenched my jaw tightly, focusing hard on the lines in the wood flooring and starting to count them.

"So you do realize that you are probably the biggest hypocrite on the face of the earth right? You crossed way beyond that line you set," she hissed, yet somehow her voice seemed silky smooth to my ears.

I knew some bullshit excuse like 'I wasn't in control of my body' wasn't going to cut it even if it is the truth, and I swallowed before raising my eyes to stare at her feet. They were kind of big for a girl. I remained silent.

"And do you recall that I offered myself to you?"

I winced at that, her voice sounded vengeful, and I wouldn't be surprised if she hit me. I braced myself for it even. Back when she had first joined, when it had just been Luffy and I, she had made such an offer. To keep our friendship intact we both pretended that it never happened. I had refused her, simply because we had dreams to chase, and I didn't want to blindly get involved like that with some girl I hardly knew. At the time I didn't regret it, but as time moved on, the closer we became, the better I knew her I started to wonder if I made the right choice. It wasn't something I pondered often, just on occasion when I would catch her stealing a glance at me longer than she should, or if I found myself staring at her for no reason.

"Yes," I whispered. I sighed and closed my eye waiting for the blow to my head to come. Only it never did, and timidly I opened my eye and stared blankly at her hand. After a moment of silence she drew a deep breath.

"So why the hell aren't you blurting out a thousand apologizes right now?!" she practically roared.

"Because I'm not sorry!" I snapped back, I responded to her tone, but I was very surprised to find that I was telling the truth. I knew she was about to run away. It is something of a specialty for her to run when she is in danger of facing something she doesn't want to, but I couldn't let her. I needed her here because at the moment she was the only one that could help me get through this. I grabbed her hand before I could even stop myself and forced her to stay put. I kept my eyes locked on her fingers in my grasp.

"I'm not sorry, but I am sorry," I started.

"How much of an idiot are you? You seriously can't be ser—"

"I'm sorry I kissed you without your consent… but I don't regret it," I scowled at her hand and cut her off. "I'm not exactly sure what is going on at the moment, but really Nami. If you were in this situation... If the roles were reversed you know I would do anything to help you, don't you?" I asked.

That seemed to shut her up for a moment, and gently her other hand rested on top of where I was so vehemently holding hers. She pried her fingers lose, but let the contact remain, assuring me silently that she wasn't about to rush off. She sighed, practically in defeat.

"Since when do you admit that you need help?"

"I never admitted it," I snapped.

Her now freed hand touched my chin, and I found myself leaning into her touch. She was like some drug, and I hated how much power she seemed to hold over me and how instant this all was. It was like I was butter, and she was the unrelenting desert. I was melting and I wasn't sure how long I could last. She kept tugging on my chin, making my eyes rise until finally they met hers.

She stared long and hard into my eyes. I'm not sure if she found some answer she was looking for in there but finally she released me and took a step back. I really wanted to follow her, but I kept my body in check. It was like the physical contact gave me more control of my instincts.

I was unable to stop studying her face now that I had looked into her eyes. I saw the corners of her mouth twitch. I saw her brows scrunch together, and her eyes narrowed at me.

"So why is it that you are in such control now?" she glowered.

"You don't have the element of surprise this time. I knew I was going to see you somewhat soon," I blurted unable to not answer her question this time. Before they had been more rhetorical but now it was a demand, and something inside me compelled me to answer the first truthful thing that came to my mind.

Her brow lifted in skepticism.

"Would you have knocked down the library door?"

"Yes," I answered, trying not to cringe and give away my discomfort.

She mulled over something, her hands rubbing together diabolically before her face broke out into a smirk.

"So if I tell Sanji…"

I groaned.

"I don't care. Do whatever you want," I snapped. I sat down on the bed and rubbed my temples. A large headache was starting to throb and the pain in my chest seemed to grow with every second. I wasn't sure exactly what I needed, but I knew it involved her. But I wasn't sure why I expected her to help. Of course she would turn this around and use it against me, why the hell was I expecting compliance?

"You really don't feel good do you?" she asked quietly sitting down beside me. I winced as my chest throbbed in reminder, and I found my hand running up to absent-mindedly rub it.

"I've felt better," I admitted.

Nami was quiet for a moment before she whispered, "How exactly can I help?"

I scoffed at her, and grinned when her face looked offended.

"I'm not sure. I know it is about to get real hectic… but right now… I just want to hold your hand," I told her. I felt like asking for that would be better than asking for a kiss. It was safer and the more innocent of the two demands.

I was kind of relieved when she silently slipped her hand into mine. Her touch seemed to whisk away my headache, and I found myself leaning back in the bed, closing my eyes to take a cat nap. The pain in my chest all but disappeared, and I felt like something inside of me was… purring in content. It was foreign and the more I tried to pinpoint the feeling the more frustrated I became. I think it was some part of the spell, but at least it was reassuring me this time; and that was how we stayed until Chopper came in a few hours later, both of us silently reflecting on the hell that was about to erupt.

* * *

**A/N: **_Three updates within the span of a week... really guys don't get used to that xD. Expect weekly or biweekly updates from this point out. A fun fact, basically any time you think Zoro is spacing out just have a bunch of pictures of Nami running through his head xD. That is what is filled in that mind of his right now. I just didn't feel like going into too much detail about that. He can still kind of function right now... mwahahahahaha._


	4. Schedules

**Heart Breaker**

**Chapter 4: Schedules**

When I had gone to bed last night I was surrounded by my snoring friends. My bed is right next to Luffy's, so usually the first thing that woke me was his obnoxious sleeping habits. An example that happens more often than not would be him trying to eat the pillow you are using even if he is across the room… even if you are still sleeping on it. So when I first woke up there were a few things that confused me.

One, I was tightly holding onto a body that smelled strongly of citrus, which could only be Nami. Even in the haze of being half asleep, that was the first recognizable thought that crossed my mind and as alarmed as I was I found my body pulling her closer to my naked chest and enjoying the warmth her body brought. She was laying on her back, sprawled out like she owned the place with her legs somehow tangled in mine. I was lying on my side, my head resting above hers. Somehow I still managed to cover her; my arms holding her protectively and drawing us closer together.

Two,my naked chest was itchy as some of Nami's hair was tickling it from the angle we were in.

Three, my naked chest… I froze and tensed. My mind cleared a little faster as I rapidly tried to sense if I was wearing any other clothing. Luckily (or unluckily) I seemed to only be missing clothing from the top half of my body, as my pants and even my boots were still secured in place. Nami was wearing a tank top, and a pair of shorts that really should be classified as underwear. She squirmed slightly in her sleep as if she was aware of my scrutiny of her figure pressed against me. Why was I asleep with her again? I can't seem to recall any event leading up to this.

The last thing I remembered was I had been bunkering down for bed in my room. Sanji and Brook were arguing over a shift for watch last night and I had been pretty annoyed with all the noise they were making over it. I had been half asleep when Chopper came over to check my temperature and told me I could sleep in his office to get a better rest. I waved him off telling him that was ridiculous. Luffy had been laughing with Usopp over something… and I had fallen asleep rather promptly after that.

So why was it so quiet…? Surely Nami was in our room for some reason? Oh hell, I really don't want to deal with that shitty cook…

I lifted my head cautiously to gaze around the room. I was decidedly not in the room I shared with the others, but the girls' room. I winced as I made eye contact with the other room's inhabitant.

"Morning," she greeted with that small smile of hers.

I nodded in acknowledgement. I really did not want to wake the sleeping girl still tangled in my arms. It would just lead to a hell of a lot of screaming, and several blows to the head for me. Carefully I started to maneuver to detangle myself. My arms were easy enough to retrieve, but my legs were another matter. Nami had one of my legs clamped down in between hers. Damn, the girl was surprisingly strong. I actually had to use my arms to help free my leg. After several moments of struggling I was free. Once I was clear of all limbs I carefully slipped out of the bed.

"I don't think I've ever seen her sleep so deeply or peacefully," Robin mused from her spot on the bed. The older woman was propped up on her pillows reading something. She peaked at me over the edge of the book. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief and knowledge. I glanced nervously at Nami hoping that her sleep wasn't about to be disturbed by Robin's voice. This made the archeologist chuckle.

It didn't make me want to leave though. For some reason my body refused to move away from the foot of the bed. I wanted nothing more than to crawl back into it and rejoin the sleeping girl.

"Is she normally a light sleeper?" I found myself asking. Why the hell I didn't run for the door and pretend this never happened was beyond me. I still don't know how I managed to sneak in here without even noticing I had done so.

"Extremely so," Robin commented happily.

I was obviously the source of her amusement this morning, but I didn't really want to stay around and entertain her. I felt a large blush starting to taint my cheeks, and suddenly I looked everywhere but the bed.

"Erm…" I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly trying to think of some way to exit this situation.

"Zoro?"

Of course she wakes up now. I froze, my mind drawing a blank, as I nervously glanced over my shoulder at her. Her long hair hung limply around her giving her face a longer appearance. Her cheek flushed as she yawned. I couldn't help but think she looked cuter now than ever before. Her eyes were still half closed, as she sleepily rubbed them. I knew she had yet to figure this out yet. I didn't really want to wait for her to piece together what I was doing here; I have yet to figure it out myself. She would jump to all sorts of nasty conclusions and yet for the life of me I couldn't move to escape the dire situation. I didn't really want to leave either. I felt some weird urge overtake me as I sat back down on the bed beside her.

"Morning," I heard myself say. What the hell is up with that goofy smile that is sprawling across my face?

"What are you doing here?" she asked her voice still coarse from sleep.

"I let him in last night," Robin said. The archeologist flipped a page in her book in an almost bored manner before lowering it slightly to stare at Nami with a knowing smirk.

This made Nami instantly perk up. She sat up, drew the sheets around her and scooted further away from me.

"What do you mean let him in? How was I not awake?"

Her questions reflected my own inner turmoil as we both sat on opposite corners of the bed and glared at the older woman. She chuckled in response letting the silence thicken before addressing Nami again.

"Chopper dragged him in here. His patient was running a high fever and you two seemed to neglect an important piece of information," she said thumbing another page of her book.

"Every four hours…" I groaned. I felt like smacking my head. With all the confusion yesterday Nami and I had yet to set up an arrangement for things like sleep or a schedule for the whole day.

"But…" Nami started; her voice sounded small. "Why didn't I wake up?" she asked.

Robin didn't have an answer for that. She just shrugged in response.

"It was rather cute watching the two of you cuddle this morning though," she said as if to change the topic.

Okay, I might be a bit of a lovesick idiot right now, but I still have my likes and dislikes. I for one hate gushy moments, and that was exactly what this was about to turn into. It was my cue to leave. I stood abruptly. Both women eyed me wearily as I did.

"I'm going to go train," I barked as I practically ran out the door before either woman could get another word in edgewise.

The door slammed behind me, and for a fraction of a second I could have sworn I heard Nami protesting and calling out to me. That was only a second though, as panic started to fill my body as I hurriedly climbed up to the gym.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest. My head hurt, and honestly I wanted nothing more than to go back and wrap the navigator up in my arms.

The thing that had me panicking though was just that. I wanted all of those things, and it didn't seem right. Yesterday was more like a dream, but waking up with Nami in my arms… it brought the cold truth of the reality this is. I don't have any control and it doesn't help when she's sitting there looking at me with those damn eyes… like she wants to yell at me and hug me at the same time.

The awkwardness makes my stomach flutter nervously as I thought back to the implications yesterday had brought. We could have already messed around a long time ago, but I don't want to just mess around. I might be a cocky-headed strong idiot at times, but I have enough common sense to not mess around with emotions. At least not serious emotions. Not emotions with another person involved and the outcome I can't control. Because even before yesterday I have noticed that I have been very keenly aware of the navigator. Not quite to the extreme that was now taking effect, but enough to distract me at times. It is enough to make me want to keep her safe with a little extra effort on my end.

I always wrote it off as being a protective crew member; that I would do the same for anyone, and I have done the same for the others. It's just… not as much as it is with her. I don't get the same swell of sheer panic when I see the others in the line of danger that could be potentially fatal. I still worry about them… it just isn't as extreme. I always thought that it was because she is the one that brings us together just as much as Luffy does, because she sails us through these seas and leads us towards our dreams.

"Dammit," I grumble to myself as I pick up a weight. I would wait four hours before seeking her out again. I at least need that much space and distance away from her. I need to clear my head.

I haven't touched the weights in well over a week now, and I wasn't surprised at the strain I started to feel almost instantly. A week off from sleeping, and yesterday's lollygagging. There was little reason for me to believe that I would still be in tip-top shape. It had left me weak. Not noddle arm weak like Sanji, but still significantly drastic for me. I was only able to work out for a few hours, before exhausted I stretched out on the floor. I greedily gulped down some water from one of the spare water bottles I left lying around. I found a towel and rubbed the sweat out of my hair, neck and chest before crossing my legs and finding a meditative position.

The routine from working out and testing my strength had distracted me enough to get her out of my thoughts. She was still there pressing against the back of my mind, but it was faint enough for me to at least work out. Now as I sat there trying to clear my mind and find inner peace I found that I could only think of one thing, her.

There is still some part of my rational thought left. I can hear it protesting that this isn't me, that this is the spell or whatever that witch did to me. It still tells me that I don't even believe in magic, that this is some sort of bullshit hoax, that I don't really feel this way about the navigator.

But the thing is even the rational part that is left recognizes that I do have feelings for her. It might not be as strong as this spell is, but they had still been there to begin with; and it made me wonder… why have I always ignored them? Why was it that I sought out to bicker with her even if it meant more money owed on my ever growing debt to her? Why was it I kept tabs on her during fights? Why did I sometimes make excuses to work out on the deck when I had this huge spacious gym? Why was it when I did work out on the deck, Nami would be there sun bathing?

"I'm an idiot," I hiss to myself.

I heard something scuffle to my left, which nearly startled me to jump up and grab for my swords. At the last second my body lost its tense posture as I realized who it was. My good eye is still closed and I found my forehead scrunch together in concentration. I couldn't even escape for a few measly hours without her around could I? Sighing, I laid back enjoying the cool flooring against my warm back, and my good eye opened to stare at her.

"Nami," I said evenly. I hate that I had to fight a smile with everything I had in me, and it caused my head to ache and my chest to clench. But I would not take to this position lying down… at least figuratively I wouldn't. So starting now I was going to do everything in my power to remain _normal._

"I thought you would have heard me come in…" she started meekly. Her eyes glanced everywhere but at me. Her arms were folded across her chest and she was pouting at the wall like it would give her some answers.

"I was a bit distracted with my thoughts…" I told her truthfully. I wondered if it was part of the spell that was making the words practically vomit out of my mouth. I could have just said I was distracted, or that she isn't that noisy; anything other than just the first thought that came to mind. I'm not Luffy.

"I think we need to talk," she said after a moment of silence.

I sighed. Sitting up I turned to face her fully, giving her my undivided attention.

"Yes we do," I agreed.

"This is awkward and I really…" she took a deep breath. "I'm not sure if I can do this."

I wasn't sure why I felt a stabbing pain in my chest, or why I wanted to hug her and reassure her. The look in her eyes was a mixture of looking lost, scared, alone and angry. I don't think I have ever seen her emotional like this.

"You don't have to," I settled on saying. "Just give me the required meeting time every four hours and I'll stay out of your hair as much as possible."

"Zoro… I really—"

She was cut off as the trap door opened yet again and the last person I wanted to see at the moment came strolling in.

"Nami-swwannn. You shouldn't be missing lunch because of this dumb brute."

I felt my eye twitch in irritation.

"She came up here on her own. At least she has a choice," I snapped. Sanji looked confused, but Nami's eyes flashed with hurt for the briefest second before she made her way towards the door.

"I'll be right down," she told the cook. "Chopper told me to check on Zoro because he missed breakfast," she said excusing herself quickly.

Normally Sanji would have shot after her to swoon and spaz out like he always did. But right now, things aren't normal. Much to my dismay the cook remained behind. He looked irritated with me, probably because he noticed that I had said something to upset her. His brow furrowed in distaste as he came a little closer to where I was. He balanced the tray on his arm carefully so I couldn't see the contents.

"She's worried about you," he said sternly.

"Hardly," I snapped. There were very rare times when the cook didn't get on my nerves with every word he said… okay that is a lie. I can get along with him a good majority of the time. We are friends, but right now isn't one of those times. When Nami was our topic it almost always came to blows, unless said girl was there and stopping us herself.

"She is just concerned about herself," I said with a huff. That was the truth. She didn't want to deal with me or help me out. She even said herself that Chopper was the one that made her come up here to check on me. It wasn't like we were really going to be able to talk through this. I turned my back to reach for the weights I had been using when a sharp kick to my ribs sent me flying into the wall.

"How about you don't be a self-centered ass hole for a day?" the cook snarled. One fist was jammed in his pocket, while the other still held the tray in perfect balance. His visible eye blazed with fury, and his cheeks were flushed.

I rolled my shoulders as I stood up to glare at him.

"How about you tell that to your precious—"

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you!" he snapped.

I sighed again for what felt like the millionth time today and tiredly rubbed my face. Just a few hours ago I had been getting probably the best sleep in my life, and now I had the worst headache imaginable. I bent down and picked up the weight again, sure that I wasn't about to be attacked again, and resumed my work out. It was mostly to distract my mind from saying something I really don't want to say in front of the cook.

"What do you want?" I tiredly asked.

"Chopper actually sent me to check on you… You need to come down for dinner and eat something today," he said tersely.

I tensed at that. Nami had just said Chopper sent her… my earlier statement couldn't be more true. I'm an idiot.

Groaning, I let my hands slip away from the weight and sat back down on the floor.

"How do you prance around after girls all the time? They are so…"

"Confusing?" Sanji supplied. He pulled out a cigarette and sat down next to me. He carefully lit it and took a long drag.

"That's mildly phrasing it," I chuckled and relaxed more as Sanji placed the tray he had been carrying in front of me. It held a few sandwiches that he had obviously made for everyone, but there was a side of rice that I knew was reserved for me. I would never say it, and he would never admit it, but we both knew it was made especially for me since it was my favorite food. I inhaled a sandwich and quickly gobbled down the rice, thanking him in my own weird way with a smirk. The majority of our friendship might include the physical aspect of fighting, but on occasion we can talk calmly without driving one another up the wall. It was rare, but it could happen and sometimes it could even happen without the exchange of blows.

"When that witch said you might die… that you would be in danger constantly… Luffy nearly killed her."

I blinked in a small amount of shock, surprised that Sanji was lingering and now telling me this. Yes, we can have civil conversations but the cook is rarely so willing to openly discuss this weird concern we have for each other. Ever since Thriller Bark I am sure my friend has realized just how mortal we all are, and the prospect of losing a friend was very real. I think it dawned on everyone, but now it made all of us come clean with our thoughts of concern for one another. At least on occasion and in serious moments. Now that I looked more closely at him, he had a haggard look. His shirt was slightly disheveled, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"I wasn't going to stop him either."

I knew the significance of what he was saying right now. Even if we fought an enemy there was always the danger of a life being lost, but we never mercilessly killed and we never killed women. I didn't have a problem fighting them, but Sanji does. It didn't make him weak; it just makes it annoying when I have to take care of it. But Sanji is the first to protect a lady, no matter what their crime had been.

I just don't know what to say back to him. We're both what I like to call Luffy's advisors. When one of us isn't available for the captain, the other takes the stand. We spar, physically and mentally. We fight for real, we fight for show, we fight to de-stress, and most importantly we fight simply to spend time together as friends. It might seem silly, but that is how we work. So on this crew, the person besides Luffy that knows me best, would be the man sitting next to me. I'm just not sure how to respond, so I remained silent and let him continue after he took another inhale of his smoke.

"We've all been on edge. I know you were hit by that curse. I saw it… I saw you look at Nami too. Everyone's running around acting like they should hide this information from me…" he paused to take another drag out of his cigarette, "I don't care if you are in love with her for right now. It'll pass."

"And if it doesn't?" I challenge.

"Then you better pray you appreciate her beauty more than I do."

I almost answered 'I already do,' almost being a key word, but I managed to clamp my mouth shut and give him a skeptical look.

"You know… technically I saw her first," I told him in a blasé way as I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. I smirked as his jaw nearly dropped in disgust at what I was suggesting. I offered him a hand up, which he took righting himself before taking a distant step away.

"I'm only being compliant for Nami. She's been worried sick about you… and I don't want her to keep worrying like that," he said tersely. "She rarely left your side when you were knocked out…"

I knew he was jealous, and I knew he was serious about his affections for Nami, but at the same time I couldn't help but revel in the fact that Nami had probably not given him a spare moment of her time when I had been knocked out. I had been the center of her affections… and she wasn't even the one that had been hit by the curse. I winced at my thoughts.

"I'll apologize to her," I mumbled, casting my eyes down and sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

"Just do it before dinner. I don't want to see my angel pouting over her food," he told me before making his way out of the room without another word to me.

My heart thundered in my chest as I gazed out the window and watched Nami on the deck. She was pointing to the sky and barking a few orders, but it wasn't a big concern. Usopp and Franky quickly responded, and we avoided some type of danger. I'm not even sure what it was. But as she stomped over to the library she gave everyone a rather foul look that screamed 'Do Not Disturb Me' and I was going to do just that. I grabbed my shirt and slipped it on before making my way out as well.

* * *

**A/N: **_I love the friendships in the crew, really I do, but I always find that I have a hard time writing for it and expressing it as brilliantly as Oda does. I see Zoro and Sanji having a friendly rivalry where they are actually friends. I know some people like to be like oh their gay (gross imo no offense but just... no) or that they actually hate each other. I don't see that. Especially after Thriller Bark and Sanji was so willing to take Luffy and Zoro's places. I just see friendship, with a lot of teasing remarks and challenges to make each other better and keep Luffy safe because they love each other like family. I don't want people to bash my author's note either. Please respect my opinion if you disagree, and I'll respect yours. I just don't see it (so this means don't try and convince me otherwise :)). Until next time,_

Oceanwind~


	5. Testing Patience

**Heart Breaker**

**Chapter 5- Testing Patience**

"Oi, Nami."

I called through the door for the third time. She was still giving me no response and I had been at this for at least ten minutes. It was almost like she thought that she could pretend I wasn't there; that I would disappear if she just left me out here. Damn, she could be stubborn at times.

"Go away, Zoro," she hissed after I knocked insistently again. I rolled my eye at her antics and jiggled the door handle impatiently. My legs were trying to tug me away from this spot, to do as she commanded and go away, but I was in control. I needed to talk to her, and like hell I was going to let this 'spell' overrule my body.

"Nami, open the damn door already," I growled. My patience was thinning with each second that ticked by. I could hear her on the other side, a few sniffles here and there, the scratching sound of her pen frantically clawing at a piece of paper, and something that sounded suspiciously like a sword sharpening on a stone.

I raised my fist to knock (more like pound) on the door again, when a strange sensation overcame me. My vision blurred, much like it did when the spell first hit me, and it caused me to stagger on my feet. I fell roughly into the door, causing a loud bang to echo throughout the ship. I heard Chopper squeal, Usopp shout, and Robin's gasp, as they were the three closest to me out on the deck.

I fell to the floor, my body rigid and unable to move.

I didn't pass out this time, just froze up. The pain in my chest came back, but it was multiplied tenfold. I heard myself let out a disgruntled moan in pain. It escaped against my will, and with a grunt I managed to wrench my arms free of the invisible body lock and clamp them firmly over my mouth.

'_Disobey her wishes… and you shall pay_,' a voice cackled. For a moment I thought it had been spoken out loud, but I realized it was in my head as a sharp throb and a faint tingling sensation overcame me and the pain disappeared.

My back was pressed against the door, my breathing was labored and my heart was pounding loudly in my chest. I squeezed my good eye shut, trying hard to catch my breath.

What the fuck was that?

It was becoming harder and harder to write off magic as some weird superstitious crap when I was hearing voices in my head giving me warnings about some supposed curse.

"Zoro!"

The door flung open and I fell inside. I winced as I hit my head roughly against the floor, causing my vision to blur again. I blinked a few times, and then braced my hands on either side of me and sat back up. In the span of a few seconds, the rest of the crew was piled around me. I groaned, mostly out of annoyance.

"What's wrong with him, Chopper?" Luffy asked. His rubbery arms allowed him to be the first at my side, besides Nami who had flung open the door. Both were crouched beside me, a worried frown plastered on both of their faces.

The small doctor pushed his way forward, and quickly inspected me. His hoof grazed my forehead to check for a temperature. He instructed me to follow his hand with my eyes as he waved them in front of me and then checked my pupils. He frowned as he felt my wrist for a pulse.

"Besides your accelerated heartbeat… you're fine," Chopper growled. He was very annoyed with my situation and I knew he wanted to drag me back and run a million tests on me again. However, that wasn't necessary. We both knew I had tolerated enough of his office yesterday, and like hell I would spend all day in there today.

The rest of the crew let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"You really had me going for a minute, bro," Franky joked as he excused himself back to whatever he had been doing before.

"Me too, you shitty swordsman," Sanji grumbled before following him.

"My heart aches in concern for you, Zoro although I have no heart. Yohohohoho!" Brook teased.

"Shut up, grandpa," I grumbled.

"Show your elders a little more respect!" he shrieked.

"Enough!" Chopper snapped breaking up a small verbal battle between us. "Everyone… just give him some space," he commanded, clearly exasperated.

One by one the crew filed out of the cramped space in front of the library and made their ways back towards whatever they had been doing. Soon it was just Nami, Luffy, and Chopper at my side. My captain frowned, before he lowered the brim of his hat.

"Zoro," he whispered. His low tone had caught my attention as I focused on him. I was sure that he was about to lecture me or babble about how he was concerned. "Eat some meat," he told me before stalking off.

I grinned at his retreating back before shaking my head in amusement. That was Luffy for saying he was worried. Nami scoffed.

"Meat doesn't fix everything, idiot," she called after him, but he ignored her as he made his way towards Usopp for a game of tag.

"What caused this?" Chopper demanded with a stern glare at Nami.

"Oi, I didn't do anything!" she snapped. "This stupid brute here was throwing a fit outside the door, and then I heard him fall or something. Then he screamed…" her voice cracked before she turned her blazing eyes on me.

"I don't scream," I grumbled.

"It was a scream," she growled before shuttering. "So what the hell was up with that?" she demanded just as her fist connected with the back of my head.

I'm really not quite sure how I _don't _have a concussion at the moment. Maybe all the blows to the head I normally receive from the resident navigator have allowed me to build up immunity.

"You told me to go away," I grumbled.

"I said go away, not go die!" she hissed hitting me upside the head again.

"Stop it, Nami!" Chopper squeaked.

The doctor hid behind me, his body sticking out the wrong way. Both of us sighed. Nami took a step back, her arm grabbed her other as she glanced down at me. I knew what it meant when she held herself like that, that was her way of worrying, and her way of being insecure. I hadn't seen her take that stance in a long time.

"I—"

"It's fine Chopper," I told the doctor cutting off whatever excuse she had.

"She's just worried about me," I continued; grinning wolfishly I pulled her with me into the room. "We'll talk it out and be down for dinner," I assured him letting the door close behind me. I got a muffled noise of disgruntlement from him but it was soon followed by the sound of his hooves walking away. I had yet to let go of Nami's hand and her frame was still practically pressed against me. I pulled her closer, enjoying the pleasant buzz that passed as our bare skin touched.

I was a little surprised as her hands shot around me and she pulled me closer. I was even more surprised as I felt my shoulder start to dampen from the tears that started to pour out of her eyes.

"Oi, oi, oi," I started; I pushed her back gently to look at her from an arm's length. Her chin fell as she quickly wiped at her eyes. Her breath seemed shaky as she righted herself.

"Don't cry," I pleaded. I really hated seeing tears in her eyes. I know it is kind of a mistake to let my guard down like this with her, especially since I know she uses tears to get what she wants, but at the moment I could hardly stand it. It brought the now familiar ache in my chest back, because I knew I was somehow the cause of those tears and I knew that they were genuine.

She laughed at that; the last of her tears drying with another swipe of her hand. She took a step back, causing me to release my hold on her shoulders and strode further into the room. She gracefully took her seat back at the desk and gestured for me to follow her. Several minutes of awkward silence ticked away once I sat down on the ground beside her. She seemed to struggle with what she wanted to say; her eyes remained locked on the table in front of her.

"This is hard to do," she said eventually.

I hummed in agreement. With a deep breath she turned to face me. Something in the atmosphere changed then, but maybe that was just because of the look she gave me. It was full of lust; her eyes dilated as she slinked to the floor and crawled into my lap like a cat. Her face rubbed against my neck and her breath tickled my ear.

"Nami…" I started to mumble.

The reasoning side of my thoughts was quickly disappearing as her hands started to roam my body. It was like everything she touched was on fire, and I found myself leaning into her. _What are you doing?_ I wanted to ask her. I wanted to shout and pull her off me, but that was starting to fade too. She couldn't possibly want this. She hates me. I mean… not really, but ever since that little skirmish from when we first met, we had always been rather distant with each other in the field of intimacy. She had just been mad at me for kissing her the other day… if she really wanted this, really wanted me she would have…

"So what do you really want to do… hmmm?" she asked and for a second I wondered if she had read my mind. Before it became apparent that she had said something else and I had been zoned out lost in her touch and my thoughts.

Her hands found the ends of my hair at the base of my neck and she gave it a gentle tug.

I found that I was just sitting here dumbly, very aware that she was trying to seduce me, but the flip of the emotions had thrown me off. My body was reacting to her, my hands holding her in place as I took a deep breath. It didn't help clear my mind any, in fact it filled it with the citrus scented girl that was in my lap and nothing but her. All protest I had inside seemed to vanish with that inhale.

"Whatever you want to do," I answered as her lips ghosted the sensitive area on my neck. My grip tightened on her sides as I grunted softly.

"Whatever?" she purred. Her voice sounded like silk.

_NO! _My fading reason screamed at me.

I bolted away from her, panting hard as my scrambling back hit the wall behind me.

"Nami…" I breathed out. "We can't…"

Her eyes saddened before she smiled at me.

"You're still in there," she told me happily. "God, I was worried…"

She easily sat herself back into her chair, unaffected. I wanted to snarl at her, but my voice caught in my throat. I settled for glaring at her back.

"I went and talked to the witch earlier," she said lightly. The way she said it made it seem like she was merely commenting on the weather on a nice day.

"And?" I probed. I was still sitting with my back firmly pressed against the wall, trying to tame my raging heartbeat.

There was a long silence.

"She said that you would lose yourself… that you'd be my mindless slave… that I should be grateful to have you loving me."

She smirked at me over her shoulder, any emotion in her eyes hidden away from me.

"It's a good thing you don't. You'd have died a while ago."

"I do love you," I answered quickly. The word vomit was back and I have no control over it again. I felt myself cringe, but my statement sounded honest to my ears. "I love you with everything I have. I fight—"

"Zoro," Nami snapped. "Knock it off. Don't let the curse talk for you. It's unnerving."

Her barking tone was an order, and I was relieved that I had my tongue back. I stared at her with wonder as she gave me a knowing smirk. She knew the power she had over me, but she just used it to help me right then. Maybe being under her spell wasn't so bad…

"What else did she tell you?" I asked after several moments of silence enveloped us again. I felt like suddenly the girl in front of me had all the answers.

"Everything," Nami said curtly.

"That's a bit vague," I growled.

"If you want information… you need the bellis to hear it," she answered with an eye roll, like it was obvious that I should know that.

I stood and made my way to the back of her chair. I turned her around and smirked. Something in me has snapped, and I was losing control too quickly. I felt my hands practically shaking as I touched her shoulders and pushed her hair out of her face.

"How about I pay you back a different way?" I mused as I enjoyed the shocked look on her face before I lowered my lips on top of hers.

Her hand instantly caught my shirt and pulled me closer. Both of us hummed, like we had waited for this moment for a very long time. It was a stark contrast to the kiss we shared yesterday, where she had violently pushed me away and nearly beat the hell out of me after a split second of contact. Her lips were soft and tasted a little salty from the tears she had spilt earlier. With a little daring move, my tongue darted out to taste her lips. A jolt of electricity shot through my spine as she mimicked me.

I was the first to pull away. I'm not sure why, but I think if I kept kissing her my roaming hands would wind up somewhere that would add to my debt. My head swam as I looked at the now breathless girl before me.

"Zoro," her voice caught in her throat as she launched herself into my arms, and for the second time in less than an hour I found myself holding her frame against mine. I held her a little closer as her arms squeezed desperately around me, like I would disappear if she didn't.

I knew the main source of all these emotions from her was because of me, and I knew that hugging me was the best way for her to process some of what was going on. It allowed her to hide her face and find comfort and strength from me… I mean this isn't the first time she has hugged me… it is just a rare thing. I felt her inhale deeply before she pulled herself away again.

"Is the Red Witch visiting you or something?" I asked.

This earned a genuine smile and a lot of laughter from her. It was an old inside joke between us, back when she first started and I had merely addressed her as Witch. When she would get extra moodier during her time of the month I would call her the Red Witch or ask if the Red Witch was there to stay. Sometimes it got me thrown overboard, and other times it would cheer her up.

"You're an idiot," she said as she finally collected herself.

"I'll agree with you on that," I told her giving her another squeeze before releasing her.

"The witch…" she started and then paused as a lost look caught her eye and she stared blankly at me. She was trying to tell me something, but she didn't know how to. I gave her a reassuring smile. She sighed.

"I can't do this Zoro… I can't be responsible for killing you," she said after a moment.

"You aren't killing me?" I asked, confused. I'm very sure she is the main reason I'm still alive. I shivered at the thought of having been trapped by the witch or being forced to 'love' her instead.

"Yes I am, you big idiot," she hissed. "Your refusal to give into the curse is going to kill you. A case and point would be earlier when you didn't go away. Do you know that nearly killed you?!"

She was screaming at me, but I could only catch the utter look of defeat in her eyes. Nothing else seemed to matter. I just wanted her to be okay. I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, offering her the warmth of my embrace again. She leapt into my arms, lightly hitting my chest in disapproval.

"I can't… make you feel things for me," she whispered; her voice choked. "I can't keep you aliv—"

"Oh, knock it off," I snapped. I pushed her closer to my chest and held her tightly against me. "We both know I feel something for you or whatever you're trying to say right now would be true. I would be dead. I'm not fighting it as hard because it is you," I say with a deep breath. "I trust you."

That might be a bit much for her as fresh tears seemed to spring to her eyes. I hurriedly continued, "It isn't that bad anyways. Just distracting," I told her. "We'll stick to the four hour rule until we can find a way to get this to stop."

I was very sure we would be able to, and if we couldn't… then I really don't mind this distraction.

"And sleep?"

"I'll just… nap during the day and come visit you at night for a little bit," I told her making up a solution on the spot.

"But then my sleep would still be disturbed. I need a full night's sleep Zoro," she warned.

"Then I'll just sit by—"

"No," she growled cutting me off. "I won't have you hovering at my bedside in the middle of the night. Absolutely not. You aren't Sanji."

Her comment made me laugh even though I knew part of her was serious. She pouted.

"Well… Robin didn't seem to mind that much…" I told her with a grin. Her eyes narrowed as she thought over my implied offer.

"We'd need ground rules then. No kissing," she started ticking off the list on her fingers, "no intimate late night talks, no snuggling, and no sex."

"Obviously none of those are going to happen with Robin in the room," I told her with an eye roll. Although part of me wanted to ask her why we couldn't do any of that, especially since we had just done the first one minutes ago, I quickly squashed it down. After all… I'm not Sanji.

* * *

**A/N: **_MINNNAAAA! (Everyone!) I'm back! Luckily I have had this chapter written for a while. I just haven't been able to write anything new... or finish this story yet. I love you all for your patience! And I'm begging for it for a little longer. See I sprained my wrist... I'm not supposed to write anything for the next few weeks, doctor's orders, but I couldn't resist updating for you guys at least once before then. So here you are... I'm breaking my doctor's orders for you guys to type this author's note ;). Other than that I hope you guys enjoyed this update... Here's a little side conversation I keep having with Zoro to help with the wait you guys are burdened with. Until next time!~_

_Zoro when are you going to become the mindless love slave that the Witch promised Nami?_

_Zoro: You would like that wouldn't you? Pervert Author._

_Nami: It's authoress. She's a girl, Zoro._

_Z: Are you sure? Her chest is kind of flat._

_I'm offended now, but I guess that is what I get for asking questions. Would you two go away and get back into the story? K thanks bye. _


	6. Sleeping Arrangements

**Heart Breaker**

**Chapter 6- Sleeping Arrangements **

After our brief discussion things between Nami and I seemed to settle down. The tension that had been in the air between us all but vanished and it felt like the old days, where our bickering had been light and friendly. As we made our way down to dinner together, I realized right before we walked through the door that I was holding her hand.

I'm not sure who grabbed who's hand either, but I frowned and tugged her to a stop before we entered the room.

It took her a second, but her eyes shot down and noticed our joined hands. She blushed and quickly pulled hers from my grasp.

"Is hand holding also banned?" I teased before I opened the door and crossed. My body was screaming at me to hold it open for her, but I was rebelling in every possible way from the stupid spell. It caused my reactions to slow and I somehow wound up in a limbo of holding the door for her. My body stumbled forward awkwardly as my hand held the door open behind me.

"I don't see why it should be. It is innocent," she told me as she passed by and took a vacant seat next to Luffy, flipping her hair as she did so.

I have to admire her for her bravery to eat next to Luffy. The only thing that kept the captain from eating everything off her plate was the threat that Sanji would ban him from the room while the rest of the crew ate, but it didn't stop him from nicking things here and there when the navigator wasn't looking. I wanted to keep my conversation going with her, because for once it was light and there was no anger or hostility in her eyes. I found myself starting to make my way towards her to take the empty seat beside her, but I stopped half way through and forced myself down beside Brook and Chopper. We were far enough apart at the table that it was rather redundant to try and keep our conversation going, but it didn't stop me from stealing glances at her from time to time.

Robin was the only one to notice, or the only one brave enough to tease me for it.

"Is there something stuck on Nami's face?" she asked innocently with that damn devilish smirk of hers. I scoffed and made sure to keep my gaze locked on my dinner after that comment. I just wanted dinner to hurry up and end already… I want to go back to the gym and keep my muscles warm.

However the usual buzz and shouts quieted after Nami cleared her throat half way through the dinner.

"Everyone," she started, commanding attention as she half stood over her seat. She would have had total silence then, only Luffy and Usopp giggled about something. Her death glare muted them, and there was finally silence over the whole crew.

"We're all aware of Zoro's condition," she said with a sigh. "And seeing as we don't have much choice in the matter, I think it is best that he and I sleep in a room together—"

There was a huge roar of commotion that drowned out the rest of what she had been saying. Sanji was weeping, and Usopp looked scandalized. Chopper was grimacing in protest. Luffy laughed, Robin giggled, Brook interrupted with a wildly inappropriate joke about boning (something like he did have those at least), and Franky smirked at me from his place across the table.

"Oi," I snapped commanding the scattered attention immediately, "let the woman finish."

Silence resumed, and Nami sent me a small smile before continuing.

"As I was saying, since he and I have to be in contact of some sort every four hours I think it is best that we share a room tonight. I talked to Ariel and—"

"Nami," Luffy interrupted, his tone was dark and caused the navigator to shut her mouth with a sharp snap. "I told you not to talk to her. You've been too worried about Zoro to think straight when she is involved."

The air tensed as Nami rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. There was a large blush on her cheeks at Luffy's words, but she cleared her throat as if it helped steady her, as she raised her gaze to Luffy's. For once I agreed with the idiot whole heartedly. I didn't want Nami anywhere near that bitch.

"I found out some useful information about how to help Zoro," she offered. Her hand clenched her other arm, and again I saw the insecure girl that I had thought vanished a long time ago. She worried her lip with a bite as she flinched under Luffy's stern gaze.

"I thought I might be able to pry some information out of her. I didn't let her get to me Luffy and honestly I wasn't even there for more than fifteen minutes."

The captain relaxed at this, an easy smile replaced his scowl. I frowned at her though, annoyed that it seemed like Luffy had given her an order and she had ignored it. Although I doubted Luffy commanded her in anyway with this situation, I knew it had been a warning of some sort for her safety. We had dealt enough with the witch to know not to take her lightly.

"What'd you find out then?" he asked, perking up. There was still a strange aura around him, like he was seething beneath the surface, and I think I'm the cause of it. I glanced at him, and found his gaze trained sharply on the navigator, like she was about to give him direction for an outlet to his building anger.

"A lot," she heaved out like someone was about to cut her off at any second. "We can reverse this love potion. We just need to find a plant root near her house and we can use it to help ease the effects. The actual plant we need is a bit further, a few days hike outside of town, but—"

"I thought I was hit with some spell," I interrupted confused at Nami's term. She rolled her eyes.

"That is what we all thought, but this witch let it slip that she had just vaporized the potion she had made and combined it with some other chemical reaction. In a sense it is a spell but—"

"A love potion?" Franky asked. He raised his glasses to give me a teasing stare. That alone was enough to make my blood boil. "That is pretty bad bro. I mean a spell is one thing but a potion?"

"That is so girly," cooed Sanji.

"What difference does it make?" Nami asked her tone almost shrill as she tried to wrestle our attention back to her.

"Love potion? Come on like that really exists? This shitty swordsman just wants a reason to run around like a love sick puppy," Sanji scoffed.

"Oh I would not go there if I were you, nosebleed," I snarled, feeling my hands draw my swords as I leapt across the table. In a whirl of motion I was at the cook's throat, but he quickly dodged me and kicked away my blades. This went on for several minutes until Nami's fists found the backs of our heads.

"Enough," she hissed. "Stop acting like little children and. Sit. Down."

She punctuated it in such a way that I found myself sitting next to the cook before either of us could get another jab at each other. He sent me a sidewise glare, to which I was sorely tempted to stick my tongue out at, but I think that is pretty below me so I settled on glaring back.

"As I was saying," she continued, "we can make the trip in one go… but we'll need a few people to stay behind to watch her and the ship."

It seemed like no one liked to say the witch's name unless it was absolutely necessary.

"And with her goons crawling all over town we need to be as quick as possible. We also need to decide exactly what we are going to do with her when we get back and Zoro is better," Robin added.

The thick tense silence engulfed us then, as they thought this over.

"We'll just give her back to the town's people and let them decide," I told them. "They deserve to have justice more than we do."

Even after everything that the now charred piece of female human scum put us through I knew it was probably the safest answer for us. We weren't the ones that should start judging the people we came across, and we weren't ones for holding prisoners. It isn't our style, and it was obviously affecting everyone on the crew. Luffy let out a deep sigh as I said that, a smile returned to his face and displaced his darkening temper.

"I think Sasha* will appreciate that," he said. Sasha being the girl that we had stumbled upon that brought on this whole endeavor, seeing as Luffy couldn't turn people away if they needed help. But I don't blame him, and I especially don't blame her. No one was at fault for this except the witch.

"I'll stay behind," Franky started, changing the conversation back to what needed to be settled. "I could work on some more weapons for Sunny since it seems like you guys will be gone for more than a few days."

I noticed that Robin's lips turned down slightly as she looked at the cyborg discretely, before Usopp volunteered to stay and watch the witch, which was obviously an excuse to stay on the ship and away from the so called 'haunted' island. "But I think it would help to have someone else stay and break up the watches. She gives me the creeps," he admitted.

"I think Robin and Chopper should definitely come to help me identify the plants. We'll go into town and ask around about them in the morning, and head to the library to look them up if we can," Nami said.

"I want to come to town too," Luffy chirped.

"I guess I don't have much choice," I mumbled, mostly under my breath but the person sitting next to me caught it.

"Ah yes. The love potion might make you sick, goo-goo eyes… excuse me eye," Sanji coughed under his breath at me.

"So you're under a love potion too right? Why else do you twirl around like a ballerina?" I half snapped under my breath as well. Both of us were trying to ignore the navigator's pointed gaze as we rubbed elbows.

"What'd you say you shitty dumbass?!" he roared flinging his hands roughly against the table, turning our small scale fight into a monstrous one like usual.

"Can you not understand Japanese*? I said you're a ballerina. I'm surprised you don't shave your legs like they do. It would suit you better," I snarled matching his temper just as quickly.

A sharp look from Nami had us both sitting down again, and it did not go unnoticed by the cook.

"I see you've fallen for my angel's looks as well," he teased.

"Yeah bro, you're a bit whipped," Franky commented, but was silenced by something (a blunt knife by the looks of it) thrown at him by the navigator.

My temper was starting to crack, as I angrily stood and made my way towards the door.

"Let me know when you figure this out," I snapped gesturing to everyone as I slammed the door shut behind me.

I know it was a bit childish but my temper was a bit strained with the situation being so out of my control. I couldn't help but impulsively do whatever the girl wanted. It was truly a different kind of torture, to be so against something yet not being able to stop yourself from doing it. Even the discreet things that weren't even said out loud, I was forced to do, like reassure her with words that would normally never escape my mouth. I felt… _unmanly _and the teasing of my crewmates didn't help.

As I stormed the gym, I was able to work out for a few hours in peace. Until finally a faint knock echoed throughout the room, and I was faced with a small internal dilemma of whether or not I should tell whoever was at the other end to fuck off. Sighing, I placed down the heavy weight I had been lifting and answered the door.

It was almost like having my own room at times, like this was my personal space. Although the gym was for the whole crew, it went without saying that it was meant for me. I knew what that knock meant. It meant that whoever was on the other end respected my space and saw this area as my domain, just like how I saw the desk in the library as hers and hers alone…

"Nami," I breathed out as I swung open the door.

The navigator gave me a timid smile and slipped into the room.

"I yelled at them for you. They really shouldn't be pushing you right now—"

"No… that is just how they are. We both know it," I told her rubbing the back of my head with a towel and closing the door behind her. "I just… lost my temper," I settled on admitting.

"You and me both," she grumbled.

She took a bench as hers and sat down. Her legs crossed, her hands leaned on her knees as she leaned forward, and her hair hung loosely around her. The way it curled and seemingly fell in all the right places had me practically drooling. I'll never admit this, but I think her long hair is pretty damn sexy.

"I made Sanji volunteer to stay behind," she said after a moment. I think I was staring a little bit too much, judging by the small blush on her cheeks. The falling sun behind her gave her a glow that made her hair seem like a flame. She looked like an ethereal being, and I don't even believe in that bull shit. I wanted to run forward and touch her… _FOCUS_, I screamed at myself. _Good grief man, she is trying to talk to you. _

"I can handle him," I coughed. My voice sounded strained even to my own ears but I had coughed to cover up the lust I felt was building in my tone. I turned my gaze sharply to the wall beside her, still being able to see her but not focusing directly on her. To some small degree it seemed to help.

"Yes but right now I don't think I can," she teased. "He nearly had a heart attack thinking that both Robin and I were going to shore without him for a few days… so Robin volunteered to stay after she helps me look through the library."

"So Usopp?"

"Is coming with us," she told me crisply. "We can't chance anything… I want as many people with us as possible. So I told him he had to go."

I nodded in agreement, finding a seat adjacent to her yet far enough away so I couldn't touch her.

"And the… sleeping arrangements?" I asked after a moment.

"Luffy said captain's orders… to make sure you don't die in your sleep or something," she amended quickly at my curious tone.

"Like something like this would kill me," I scoffed at her.

She was silent, her hands shot up to grab a strand of hair and she started twirling it in her fingers.

"Yes… well… it is a good precaution," she breathed out. "And uhhh… Luffy kind of ordered a massive sleepover. Robin and I will be joining you guys in the cabin tonight," she rushed out.

I think she was expecting me to freak out and demand that didn't happen. I think a small part of me wanted to, but it was mostly because I didn't want everyone else seeing what Nami wore to bed. So instead of following that dangerous track of thought, I stopped it abruptly and nodded in agreement with her again. Because I can still recognize that I shouldn't be having those thoughts about her, they are too possessive and not really my own. At least I think they're not my own.

"It shouldn't be a problem. It'll be just like when you were sick," I smiled at her. I guess I realized she needed some comfort from me in this whole situation. She wasn't sure what would get me to react the way she was used to or not. She gave me a half smile.

"Robin's already down there… and everyone else… I don't think they'll notice if we—"

I wanted to hear her say she wanted us to just stay up here. I wanted to grab her and kiss her. But that wasn't what she wanted; I could see it in her eyes. She was really conflicted as she quickly shut herself up with a small laugh.

"This is," she paused searching for the correct words.

She suddenly straightened, a hard look coming to her eye. I thought she was going to say wrong, that this is wrong. My heart sank at the thought but I pushed it aside. There was no reason for me to feel this way. My chest pained but I kept my face blank staring at her as she stared at me, searching for her answer. I wanted to reach out and hold her, and she looked like she wanted just that. Something was stopping us though, and I'm not sure what exactly it was. Probably those stupid boundaries I so arrogantly shoved between us from the beginning, and at the moment I couldn't help but damn myself for them. She shook her head and took a deep breath changing the topic quickly to a different thought.

"Enough, Zoro, I think it is safe to say I'm attracted to you and you're attracted to me. But since we are crewmates, nothing is going to happen."

"Something has happened," I hotly challenged and took a step forward. A flash of emotion shot through Nami's eyes before she held up her hand and stopped me with a dark look.

"Nothing further and nothing more," she corrected, "not even with this spell," she snapped standing up. "Now get down there and—"

I grabbed her hand as she shot up and pulled her close. Her hands fell to my chest and her breath hitched.

"I'm _really_ attracted to you… Nami," I whispered in my hoarse voice.

I saw her lick her lips and I mimicked her before smiling and standing up. The temptation of that small moment was almost too unbearable. "And you said yourself that it isn't really a spell. Just a love potion," I continued, dragging my hand down to her waist. I flinched at my instincts, at the seductive tone, and hurriedly changed the topic before I could see the answer in her shocked eyes.

"But you are right, we should get down there," I told her tugging her up with me.

I think I enjoyed having control for a split second. There was really no other reason I could say why I did that. In that moment, I wanted to slam my lips against hers, I wanted to take everything she offered me, and I wanted to give her everything possible. I hated seeing her insecurity, and when she snapped a moment ago. She seemed to be regaining her head, and I liked it. Not the curse, me personally, I liked it. I think because I could see her strength and it made me realize that I have my own still buried within me. Another small part of me actually liked being the one to tease her for a change, and it was obvious that she wasn't unaffected by me.

As we rounded our way down towards the room, I heard her mumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'tease' before I flung open the door to the boys' cabin.

I felt myself sigh, as Nami stopped beside me. Both of us gave our crewmates a disgruntled look as we surveyed the scene before us. Feathers floated everywhere. Chopper looked like a different monster with feathers sticking to his fur as he chased around Usopp with a pillow that was larger than he was. Usopp was firing what looked like marshmallows back at him. Sanji was having it out with Franky as Robin sat giggling on some bed with a pillow to her chest. She also looked like she was randomly contributing to the madness and flinging pillows at random with her devil fruit power. Brook was playing a brisk song on the violin while avoiding the outbreak with swift movements and leaps. Luffy had several pillows duct taped to his body, as he laughed like a loon and flung himself at anyone within his reach… which was everyone.

"Might as well join them," I whispered deviously as I pushed Nami inside.

* * *

**A/N:** YES! I am back! WOOOTTT! I did post a few new things and updates while I was injured but that was simply for fun. Thank you all for your patience! Below are some of the asterisks that were within the story and I felt needed further explaination.

*Sasha. An Own Character that will be introduced in the flashbacks, which will probably be the next two chapters…

*Japanese- I hear them speaking English in my head with their Japanese voices… and since this is based off an Anime/Manga I'm basically just doing a translation in my head. They have actually said that before anyway the whole "Don't you understand Japanese?" thing before XD.


	7. The Week Before, Island Reached

**A/N: **A small IMPORTANT side note... **this chapter and the next **are a flash back. I figured I would wreck that surprise now and just tell you guys. I have it set up a certain way though and I'm not sure if I was clear enough... so to avoid confusion there is a title implement and an Author's Note... now... I hope you guys enjoy!

**Heart Breaker**

**Chapter 7- The Week Before, Island Reached**

I stared at the open sea through the window and sighed. Really it had been a long day. Not only did Luffy manage to draw me into the other room to play a long game of cards (that he somehow managed to duck out of after a few minutes) but I had spent at least 95% of the day training before that. I hadn't stretched out my muscles or meditated and I could feel them starting to cramp up as I reached out for a fresh card. We were playing some poker game or something. I'm not really sure. Nami had a horde of money in front of her so I'm assuming it is poker. I like to keep my head low until I can duck out as she greedily targets people with money on them. But I know I can't really afford to add to my growing debt.

I'm not sure how anyone else has money on this ship.

"Your move, Zoro," Chopper squeaked beside me. He was casually looking over at my hand like he could somehow help me, or he was feeding the information to Nami. He could be a big cheater in that regard, and no one ever suspected him of it. At least no one besides Nami, who I'm pretty sure, taught him this little innocent act during poker games, and myself because normally I am the victim of it.

I blink at my hand for a moment, not really sure what to do that won't add thousands of dollars on to my debt. I'm about to find some way to skip out of this like Luffy, Usopp and Franky all managed to, when there is a shout on deck.

"I'll go see what it is," I volunteer before anyone else can respond. With quickness that definitely doesn't show my sore muscles, I leap to my feet and hurriedly exit the kitchen. Luffy is screaming like an excited loon and pointing to a land mass on the horizon.

"OOOOOIIIIIII!" he shouted loudly. "GET NAMI!"

I didn't have to get the navigator; she was already at my side, a small frown gracing her lips as she studied the island.

"The log pose didn't indicate any nearby islands," she said her frown deepening.

"Maybe it's like Punk Hazard," I commented, giving her a sideways glance with my good eye.

"Wouldn't that be interesting?" Brook laughed, also joining us. I glared at him, hoping he wouldn't utter anything stupid like 'how romantic' or 'you two should date', like he liked to tease at times.

"It would be," Robin hummed, appearing on deck beside Usopp with a soft pop. The sniper screamed and jumped back in protest, telling the Goth woman to never do that again. "Hopefully no one dies. Last time was pretty dangerous."

"Don't say things like that!" squealed the sniper.

"It seems pretty docile, unlike any other island we have bumped into in the New World so far," Nami assured him. "It's up to you Luffy," she added as she looked to our captain. He was obviously excited about the new island and nodded his head eagerly.

"Everyone take your stations. We're about to hit some bumpy waves before we make it into the harbor."

With that we all did as the woman said, following her orders precisely, battling random rough waves as the hot sun beat across our backs. The sky was clear and several gulls soared above the ship, cawing obnoxiously above us.

"There must be a reef close by disturbing the currents," Nami told everyone before commanding, "Luffy get on Sunny's helm and keep an eye out for any changes in the waves."

"YOSH!"

We managed to avoid several reefs, and within a few hours we were gliding smoothly into the harbor.

No one was at the port, and we sailed around the harbor, finding a small spot that didn't attract too much attention in case this place wasn't pirate friendly, which were most places. Franky volunteered to stay with the ship, which was his comfort zone, until we all came back later.

It was eerily quiet as our group walked into town. Even Luffy who was humming some song obnoxiously with Brook in the back of the group was still relatively quiet. I swear I saw a tumble weed blow through out of the corner of my eye.

"Guys…?" Nami said after a long moment of surveillance as we neared the edge of town.

Usopp was shivering beside her and Chopper, all three having taken the lead as Sanji paced a little behind her. I took a spot beside the cook, watching the empty windows with unease. Robin was near me as well, a small frown in place as she closed her eyes and stopped walking.

"I think we need to find shelter," she said pointing to the sky.

"No one is going to open their doors for us—" Robin started but was cut off as some little girl came running towards us.

"PLEASE!" she screamed. Her voice was shrill. Long brown hair flowed behind her as he launched herself into Nami's arms. The navigator stumbled, and I found my hands reaching for my swords instinctively. Luffy quieted and came forward to meet the girl, as she crawled up Nami's arms and refused to unattach herself.

The girl was wearing what looked like a pillow case, her hands and feet were incredibly filthy and she shivered violently as she clung on for dear life to our navigator. She was an older child. I would guess around Chopper's age, seeing as she had yet to sprout any womanly features, but she was tall. Nearly up to Nami's shoulder. Which made her clinging to Nami that much more awkward as she looked like a frightened monkey clinging to a tree that was too small for it.

"Please what?" Luffy asked kindly, poking the child's cheek as he popped up next to Nami.

"Please…" the girl said weakly, her voice dropping as her eyes started to shut.

"SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR! A DOCTOR!" Chopper shrieked.

"YOU are one," Nami hissed lowering herself and the girl gently to the ground.

"Oh," Chopper breathed out and sat beside Nami, immediately checking the vitals on the girl.

"I don't like this," Robin said immediately. "Something suspicious is up. This feels like a trap."

Before we could really even assess what was going on another woman appeared, this time full grown. She had long black hair and eyes that were so green and vivid we could make them out from where we stood fifty feet away. She was also barefoot, but wore a long elegant looking purple robe that dragged behind her. Her cheekbones were high and her nose looked sharp. As she drew nearer, her gait slow and predatory like, she smiled. If it was meant to reassure us, I think it did the opposite, everyone besides Sanji tensed. The smile made her look almost feral, and reminded me strongly of a toad.

"Ah I see you found my daughter," the woman said as she lowered herself down beside Nami and the girl. Luffy tensed, and took a step aside allowing the woman some room with a small frown.

"Why was she saying please?" Luffy asked.

"She is in trouble and trying to escape her fate…" the woman said elusively. She bent down slightly to scoop the girl's head gently and pull her from Nami's arms. Nami tightened her grip and scooted further from the woman, earning her a sharp glare.

"Luffy," she said lowly. "I don't like this."

"This is my daughter!" the woman said hotly. "Give her back or I will report you to the authorities," she hissed.

"If she is your daughter… you wouldn't mind waiting for her to wake up and confirm that then right?" Robin said smoothly joining Nami and lowering herself to grab the young girl's wrist.

"Well she's my step daughter," the woman amended, "but still you have no right to keep her from me."

"Nami, Robin," Sanji said seriously. "She does have a point."

Both women frowned at him, but he was frowning himself. A cigarette clasped tightly in his hand was a good indicator that he was upset, but that was the only visual sign. As much as this situation reeked of suspicion I had to agree with the cook as well. It didn't do any good for us to immediately get suckered into something. With less than ten minutes on land it seemed a bit odd that we just so happened to bump into this poor girl…

"There's no harm for waiting for her to come to though," Chopper said. "She passed out. She hasn't been eating correctly…"

The woman deftly scooped up the girl with a swiftness that screamed danger and straightened quickly before anyone could stop her.

"Follow me," she commanded as she turned and started walking away.

Luffy frowned, but his eyes shot to the girl as they retreated up the deserted town. His frown deepened before he took a step forward.

"I wanted to ask that girl if she knew where to get any meat around here," he said.

I sighed. As simple as Luffy could be he knew when it was best to intervene and when to walk away from a situation. As much as everything in me screamed that something was horribly off, I followed my captain. That and Nami was obviously invested as soon as the girl launched her tiny frame into Nami's. Nami never turned a helpless child away.

As we followed the strange woman we found ourselves deeper and deeper in the ghost town. Occasionally I would see someone's head duck down from a window, which changed this ghost town to a scared populated one. After a few minutes, the woman paused outside a plain looking saloon, opened the door and ushered us in, all with the girl drooped awkwardly in her arms.

It looked abandoned, like no one had been here in years at first glance. Dust caked the walls and tables, yet all the glasses and floors were cleaned and no webs were built in between the bottles. It looked like an odd mixture of misuse and use. The silence that fell between us and the woman was deafening, as a word hadn't been spoken since Luffy had started to follow her. It was odd, but I think this is the closet the whole crew has been together on an island in the longest time, besides when we were on a ship. Normally we all wound up split up by now, each of us finding a different task to waste our time…

"I'll be back," the woman said calmly, placing the girl on a vacant table. She brushed a loose strand behind her ear, which would have normally looked motherly, but looked choppy and forced coming from her. "There is a storm coming, but I will explain everything after it runs its course. It'll be a few hours… and I'll be in the woods. Don't leave this building," she commanded curtly saying nothing else as she made her way towards the door.

"Hey wait," Usopp protested, but she exited then, letting the door shut behind her with an audible snap in the process.

Usopp started hyperventilating.

"She is right. There is a storm coming, and I was about to suggest we wait it out back at the Sunny…" Nami said frowning.

Chopper made his way towards the girl. His brows furrowing in the process as he gently took her wrist.

"Let's see if we can make some food for her. I think that might help her wake up… and get an IV drip set up. She is dehydrated," he told Robin as he made his way towards the back of the bar. Within minutes he found a barrel of chips, and a few other supplies he needed. I found some sake and started drinking. Not like I had anything else better to do and we obviously had to wait out some mystic storm that was coming.

A loud crash of thunder echoed throughout the building which caused Usopp to squeal in fright, to which Luffy laughed. His stomach rumbled loudly as if reminding him that he hadn't eaten in a few hours and he demanded that the cook make him food. Sanji sighed and started digging around for other food supplies.

I downed another drink.

"You might want to stay sober," Nami cautioned, appearing at my elbow and frowning down at me from my seat. "We might run into trouble."

"I doubt I'm going to get drunk off a few drinks," I told her as I shot-gunned another one. I wasn't even feeling the pleasant buzz coursing through my veins yet. I sent her a wicked smirk, to try and ease her fears as she paced around. "It isn't like we can't break that door down."

"Yes but what the hell is going on in this town?" she asked mostly under her breath.

"It really isn't any of our business, is it?"

The frown that was on her face twitched slightly as she scoffed at me. We were interrupted as a cough came from the table the girl was on.

I found myself standing and hovering over her just like everyone else, until Chopper pushed us back gently.

"What's your name?" he asked the girl.

"Sasha," she said quietly. Her eyes darted around the room nervously as she sat up slowly.

"How old are you?" he continued.

"13," she whispered. Her eyes cast downward unto her lap as she twitched. Her breathing accelerated. "I swear, I didn't do it! I was just trying to find some bread for Cassie and—"

"We aren't here to judge you," I assured her cutting off her rant. I really hate seeing kids upset, it always seems to call to me that I have to find some way to calm or protect them. Even if I'm not all that crazy about them. Sasha sniffed and rubbed her nose.

"Please… take me off this island. I don't want to be here anymore. It isn't worth it," she wailed loudly.

I saw Nami's face darken as she took a seat next to the girl. Luffy looked confused.

"It's a nice island though," Luffy interjected. "There are a lot of woods and mountains. It looks like my home town. Only without the people," he told her smiling.

"Idiot," Nami hissed shoving him away.

"The volcano," the girl wailed. "It isn't worth it to stay here. I don't want to learn anymore."

"What don't you want to learn?" Robin asked calmly.

This made the girl sniffle and look around nervously. Before clamming up and shaking her head.

"Ariel said I can't talk about it," she mumbled, her cheeks flushing.

"Ariel was the woman from earlier?" Robin pressed. The girl nodded, her cheeks darkened and her lips pursed together tightly.

"We'll take you home after the storm passes," Nami promised.

Her hand held on to Luffy's ear tightly as the captain wailed loudly in protest. It would have been comical if we were back on the Sunny, Nami's short temper at others when it isn't directed at me was normally a good cause to laugh at, but at this moment it just made me sigh at my captain's obliviousness. A flash of lightning and a roll of thunder shook the saloon. A wall of rain seemed to pour out of the skies at the end of her words, delivering the promised storm. I'll never admit it out loud, but I'm always impressed at the navigator's ability to predict the weather so acutely, and how she manages to beat the hell out of Sanji, Luffy and I in a single punch (that, however, is completely unrelated and just a random thought I have).

"This is my home," Sasha whispered.

Sanji choose that time to set down a small tray of sandwiches on the adjacent table and told everyone to dig in, effectively breaking the quickly sobering mood.

I stole this as my moment to sit next to the girl. She shied away at first, but when I didn't say anything she calmed and studied my friends quietly beside me. The loudness of the group seemed to make her eyes shine with longing, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the girl. I have some awesome friends that anyone would be jealous of.

"If you ask, we'll help," I told her lowly so that my friends missed my words. I tried to keep my tone even and curt, seeing as she looked terrified at that any given second I might jump up and kill her or something. Not that I blame her, that is normally the look I like to protrude. "We don't care where you came from, or what you've done. If you ask us, if you need us, we will help you."

Her eyes instantly sprung tears as she turned away.

"How do I know?" she whispered back.

"You don't," I told her. "You just have to trust us. You can't have much to lose right?" I added with a smile. It was obvious her situation was dire, if the pure panic in her eyes wasn't hint enough then her thin frame, and dirty hands and feet should be a red flag. I scooped up another sandwich and placed it in her hands.

"Eat," I commanded softly. She looked at the food wearily before taking a fragile bite, and soon stuffed down the whole thing.

She looked more relaxed as the storm raged on. I found myself slipping away and drinking in the corner again, watching my friends as they passed the time in different ways. Sasha talked with Nami and Robin as they all seemed to have a common interest in clothes or something else useless I'm sure, and she made Luffy laugh about something. When the rain started to lighten up Sasha's panic seemed to spark again, and she sat next to me, her body language screaming that she needed comfort. I nudged her with my foot, pushing her towards Luffy.

"I barely know you," Sasha whispered, yet somehow she commanded everyone's attention. "And you guys know nothing about me… but please," she paused, tears springing to her eyes but this time they started to fall down her cheeks. She strangled her sobs and looked Luffy in the eye. "Please don't let her throw me into the volcano."

* * *

**A/N: **OC's! (Own Characters for those of you who don't know). Normally I hate their input in a story but I found that I couldn't avoid it. I hope you guys don't mind. I'm loving the response that this story is getting! It seems like you guys are enjoying this story as much I am enjoying writing it. Which is fantastic! Until next time~


	8. The Week Before, Battle Tried

**Heart Breaker**

**Chapter 8- The Week Before, Battle Tried **

Luffy grinned in response to the young girl's request. He shot me a knowing glance before chuckling. I grinned back, confirming for him that I had talked to the girl without saying it out loud. At the time I had felt like she needed a small push into trusting us, not that I care or anything, but since everyone else was immediately invested with her I figured a little talk wouldn't hurt.

"Of course we'll help," he shouted loudly as if someone would dare challenge him on the subject. Everyone broke out into smiles, feeling at least a little easier knowing that Sasha had asked for our help instead of us just wildly intervening. It was a big step for us. Like always we fought better when it was _for _someone, for their dreams to get a jump-start.

Sasha drew a deep breath as if she was about to confess something, "I am a –"

"We're pirates, you know. So you'll have to throw us a big banquette after we kick her ass," Luffy interrupted her with a large grin. I think I saw the girl's head spin. She blinked a few times, not as taken back as I thought she would be as she looked us over again. With a gentle nod of acceptance she took another breath.

"I'm a witch," she told Luffy with a small answering smile. She wasn't so sure of herself; I could see her biting her lip as her eyes nervously studied us. It reminded me vaguely of Nami from a few years ago.

"Witches aren't real," Usopp protested with a flap of his hand. "You're just trying to one up us—"

"No!" the girl snapped. With a flick of her wrist she had the sniper dangling by his foot in the air.

Stars appeared in Luffy and Chopper's eyes as they studied the girl with new interest.

"Why don't you have warts?" Chopper asked.

"Why aren't you green?" Luffy chirped excitedly.

"Why aren't you old?" Sanji questioned leaning across the counter from behind the bar and studying the young girl with interest.

"Where's your hat?" Chopper danced excitedly poking the girl's ribs and making her laugh.

"Where's your broom?" Luffy asked looking around excitedly. He lifted up a table-cloth to check underneath, his eyes lighting up as he asked a follow-up question, "Can I ride it?"

"Can you let me down please?" Usopp squeaked.

"Oh sorry," Sasha said and with another flick of her wrist Usopp fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

"Ignore them," Nami said sitting down smoothly in the chair beside the girl having lost her grip on Luffy moments before, "they are idiots."

Sanji looked crestfallen at Nami's harsh criticism of their brigade of questions and commented about how lovely Nami was even if she thought he was an idiot; or something to that matter. I ignore him when it comes to his love-sick crap with Nami, it just grinds my nerves. Sasha just smiled at Nami shyly.

"Well I'm not a full-fledged witch yet. Ariel promised to teach me since I have natural magic, but I haven't been able to master any spells," her voice still sounded like she was bragging. To prove her point she pointed to a few glasses on the counter and made them zoom around the room. Luffy and Chopper were thoroughly impressed by her little show. Clapping loudly the two demanded that she do some more, and even Usopp started to join them in their excitement, now that he wasn't dangling in the air by his foot.

"Why do you want to learn?" Robin asked curiously when they started to calm down a little. Her hands rested under her chin as she gave the girl a thoughtful look.

"To get my father back," she said crisply, her mood changing from playful to serious quickly. "And to teach those thugs that you can't just take a mayor of the town as ransom without repercussion," she added, a bit hotly. I glanced at Nami, _damn they are growing more and more similar by the minute_, I thought with a small smile. I kind of like this girl's spunk. At least she isn't a huge cry baby, despite her earlier tears.

"Thugs?" Chopper questioned.

"Yeah, the mountain bandits that started terrorizing our town a few years ago. My father would always fight them off, but since he has been gone, Ariel has been using magic to keep them back. She's my father's new wife…"

"That's why she said she was your step-mother earlier," Sanji commented. Sasha nodded.

"I hate mountain bandits," Luffy growled looking semi lost in thought. I think I heard him mutter under his breath 'except for Dandan' but I couldn't be sure.

"I do too," Sasha agreed. "They come in every afternoon after the evening storm and rob the townspeople of food and stuff," she huffed. "Sometimes Ariel can't always stop them. Which is why I want to help, and I want to go find my father. Ariel says it is too dangerous to go hunt them down… She even locked up Cassie for being too rash and hot-headed."

She trailed off with a sigh.

"We can go get your father back," Luffy smiled. "I'll gladly go beat up some mountain bandits. I haven't done that in years."

I swear everyone sweat dropped at our captain's statement. I cleared my throat drawing attention to me. I was still unclear on a few things.

"Why would she throw you into a volcano then?"

Sasha's cheeks flushed a deep red as she glanced hard at the floor in embarrassment.

"Well… umm… I—"

"Because she's a virgin… and her father and sister are dead. Really it is a number of reasons."

The cool voice spoke up. Everyone jumped, and my eye narrowed sharply at the door. Even Luffy looked slightly taken back, which meant that none of us had sensed Ariel was at the doorway. She had her hands on her hips with a firm glare in place as she stared at the younger girl. Behind her the rain could be seen lightening up, and the sky was starting to clear and show the setting sun.

"I told you not to talk about our situation with anyone," she growled.

"These guys can help. I can tell they are strong," Sasha started, but she flinched back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nami stand and take a protective step forward in front of the girl.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked her voice hard and filled with disgust.

"I just told you why," Ariel replied in a bored tone. "I need a sacrifice, a virginal sacrifice, and she's the youngest villager that fits the description. It isn't like she has anyone to miss her."

"Why do you need that?" Nami demanded. Her hands started shaking at her sides.

"To perform a spell that will protect everyone and rid this town of the bandits once and for all. She even agreed to it," Ariel said calmly. She pulled out a slip of paper from her robe, "signed it in her own blood. It's a binding contract."

"You're lying," Usopp growled lowly, instantly calling the woman out.

"I might be," the woman shrugged nonchalantly. "But even if I was it isn't any of your concern. It doesn't really matter now," the woman yawned and entered the room further. "I just finished with Cassie, the girl was rather useless."

I heard Sasha stifle a sob, and everyone in the room let out a hiss of disproval. I can't be 100% sure but I'm nearly positive that this Cassie girl is—was Sasha's sister.

"I can't steal youth from a broken soul like that," the woman purred taking another step in and eyeing Robin and Nami with interest.

"Bastard," Luffy hissed, his jaw clenched with an audible snap. I didn't take my eyes off the woman. Her movement's seemed almost choppy as she entered the room, the door swinging shut behind her. Only this time I could sense others. There was a large group of people outside. My guess would be that was the bandits that have terrorized this town. I knew Luffy and Sanji could sense it too, judging by their harsh looks. She also seemed to be contemplating something about stealing youth and taking our two girls, and like hell any of us were about to take that sitting down.

I could see Sasha shaking slightly as she leaned forward and grabbed unto Nami's shirt. Tears fell harshly out of the corner of her eyes as she tried to hide her tears in the fabric. Her sobs were strangled and muffled, her breath laboring harshly as she tried to calm herself. Her cries were the only noise in the room, as the eight of us all stood and took a place side by side in front of the girl.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt Cassie," she sobbed. "You promised that if I signed you wouldn't hurt her."

I felt myself seeing red. A broken promise… I felt rage build as I studied the 'witch' with my own fueled hatred.

"Yes, well that was before you tried stealing bread from me to give to her."

I heard Sanji growl.

This woman had just made the mistake of pissing off the three strongest Straw Hats. I drew my swords with a slowness that screamed anger. I made sure to slide the blades along the sheath to draw out the noise so that Ariel's eyes landed on me. I am going to execute this woman. Her lips twitched as if she heard my thoughts, and her eyes held a challenge. Everything about her screamed off, that she didn't care about anyone or anything but herself and she was deceiving everyone along the way of reaching her dreams and goals.

"I didn't come to look for a fight. I came to collect someone."

"You can't have her," Nami growled, her Clima Tact drawn and held tightly at her side. I hadn't even noticed that everyone was bracing themselves for a full on onslaught. How do you fight a fully 'trained' witch?

"Who said I wanted her? Although a binding contract does make her mine, and the marriage with her deceased father does make me her caretaker, I came for someone else."

We all hardened our stances, knowing that she was about to ask for one of us.

"I want you, Straw Hat."

"No," we all hissed simultaneously.

"It'll be for the good of the world. You're a virgin; you have a pure heart, and unbelievable power. We can dominate the New World. Together," she said. Her eyes held Luffy's gaze, both studying each other for several long minutes of tense silence.

"I want to be—"

"King of the Pirates. Yes, yes I know. I saw it all in my ball," the woman said briskly dismissing him; she pulled out a small glass ball from inside her robe. This made me wonder what the hell else she had stored in there.

"Luffy," I growled still refusing to take my eye off the woman, I addressed my captain. I wanted to convey to him how I didn't like this. Thank god she wasn't bribing him with meat... "I don't—"

"Calm down, Zoro," Ariel interrupted. "This doesn't have to get ugly. I'll spare all of your crewmate's lives and send them out of here," she said somehow addressing both of us.

"You think we'll just hand over our captain so you can use him as a sacrifice?" Usopp hissed. "You've got another thing coming, Fire Bird Star!" he roared releasing his infamous attack upon the witch. Somehow the woman managed to dissipate his attack with a wave of her hand. An eerie smile took over her face as she let out a low whistle.

All hell broke loose within a matter of seconds. The door burst open and in stormed at least 30 men, all with guns. Firing rapidly, no one had time to take cover. I managed to clear the room, and cut the building in the process. It slid clean in half before it collapsed, but Chopper morphed into his monster form and tossed it aside before it could hurt anyone. Sanji and Robin took out the men with relative ease, but more kept piling in with anger shouts of undying loyalty for the witch.

Luffy was punching wildly at the witch, who seemed to be able to stop all if not most of his attacks. Nami snuck off with Sasha, probably to hide her somewhere safe and away from the mad woman. The rest of us tried to help Luffy fight her in any way we could. None of us seemed to be able to land an attack. It wasn't until the fight lead us stumbling into a forest clearing did we get a clear advantage.

"SUUUPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!"

Franky appeared then, guns blazing and a Strong Right landing hard on the witch's cheek which sent her flying backwards and she slammed into a tree. We got a moment of respite. I shot the shipwright an appreciative glance.

"EVERYONE, LOOK OUT!" Nami roared as she dashed into the clearing, her Clima Tact drawn and a whirl of bubbles following her.

"Whirlwind," the witch hissed.

Nami's bubbles were scattered. I lost the grip on one of my swords.

"Bubble gum trap," she continued before any of us could react.

Pink like substance sprouted under all of our legs. I could feel my foot sliding against the sword I had dropped, effectively pinning it to my foot. I saw her throw rocks at Robin, Brook, and Chopper's struggling forms. Her gaze turned to Luffy and my mind started to race as she threw another stone into the gooey substance that surrounded him. She was throwing sea stones…

()()()()()()

"ZORO!"

I sat up panting. I was covered in sweat, and I could practically feel the gooey substance on my legs. I checked to make sure it wasn't there and let out a deep sigh of relief. It had just been a dream… or more like a memory, seeing as those events had happened. I wiped my brow and took another deep breath.

"Are you okay?"

I jolted slightly. It was alarming to see Nami, but it instantly comforted me at the same time. She had called me out of the dream, and it was obvious that I had disturbed her sleep.

"Fine," I told her. My voice sounded gruff from misuse and sleep. My mind was clear. I knew exactly what was going on, where I was, what had happened right before I went to sleep, it wasn't like I was scared or anything.

My breathing was accelerated though.

"You were kicking in your sleep. You nearly knocked me out of the bed," Nami grumbled. Her brown eyes studied me critically like I was hiding something.

"I was just having a bad dream," I told her truthfully. I grinned as I noticed some down from the pillow fight earlier still stuck in her hair. Gently I reached over and plucked it out.

Everyone else was still snoring and sleeping soundly around us, and I found that we were whispering in the dark, our faces close together in my tight bunk. We were the only two that were actually in a bed, Sanji was draped over his bed, his legs were the only thing touching his bed, his hands reaching out for Robin and he was the only one that wasn't somehow touching another Straw Hat. Robin was cuddling Chopper with her head resting on Frankie's leg. Luffy and Usopp's legs were tangled in her legs, and Brook's afro had engulfed Usopp's nose. Basically they were one giant dog pile. Despite Nami's no cuddling rule, we were pretty much doing that just by sitting next to each other. Our shoulders brushed against one another, and I was acutely aware of the rising heat in my face.

"About?" she questioned quietly, bringing my full attention back to her.

"Just the other day…" I found myself saying before I could stop myself.

I sighed and caught my breath half way through. Trying to get some control of what I said or did around Nami was hard, but I was slowly finding ways to sneak around the spell. My chest twinged uncomfortably as I tried to think of some way to phrase my thoughts without telling her every little thing. I didn't want her to worry, or feel guilty. For some reason I felt like she would if I told her what I had been dreaming. Although in my dream, several details from the fight had actually been left out, and several of the injuries that everyone had sustained weren't there either. It was like my subconscious couldn't bear to live that part over again, to see them all getting hurt at the witch's hands. My stomach rolled as I remembered Chopper's screams in pain rather well. All the threats she made against us rang in my ears too. I found myself clutching the sheets tightly in anger, and that didn't go unnoticed by the navigator. Her brow scrunched in distaste.

"I was just reliving the other day, when we had that fight with that bug eyed chick," I settled on saying, pushing my darkening thoughts down.

Nami was quiet for several moments. She tugged me on my wrist and dragged me down so that we were both lying on the bed side by side so that our shoulders' were still touching. For a little while I thought she went back to sleep, until her soft voice spoke again.

"Get to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

I nodded, knowing that she would see it out of the corner of her eye. I was surprised that as soon as I shut my good eye I found myself doing as she commanded, and I fell asleep easily.

* * *

**A/N: **_I gotta say I'm still loving this story. I'm well ahead of where you guys are, but I'm not near finished writing. I needed these two chapters to explain a little more background with the Witch. This chapter ends right where Chapter 6 left off, with everyone having a massive pillow fight/sleepover. I won't spoil future chapters too much, but expect things to start hitting the rollercoaster of slow and fast that my style seems to take when writing longer stories. xD. Until next time~_


	9. Trap?

**Heart Breaker**

**Chapter 9: Trap?**

I yawned and tried to clear the fog out of my mind. With a shake of my head I groggily sat up and rubbed my eyes. Nami was standing over me, with a fierce scowl on her face, and behind her the disarray of last night's massive sleepover was evident. A few beds were upturned and feathers coated the floor turning it into an ocean of white down. Pillows were flung randomly about, and sheets were still curled up in makeshift beds. I didn't have much time to survey the damage, as the navigator scowled above me.

"We're behind schedule. Get your ass out of bed," she growled.

Her hand snagged my ear, which is something that no one has done to me since I was a little kid and still living with my mother and father. The effect was instant though, and instead of being indigent at her act I was just surprised. Not many people can get away with pushing me around, but I guess Nami has always been the exception…

Stumbling I managed to kick the covers off and follow her demanding pull before I lost my ear. Thankfully she avoided the ear with earrings, or I'm pretty sure she would have ripped them out. It still hurt though, and it had me hissing and yowling at her as I scrambled to follow her; my head bent awkwardly as she kept tugging me across the floor.

"What the hell woman?" I snapped finally managing to free myself with a sudden stop and a quick tug away from her before she stopped at the door. She tossed something in my face that I was unable to catch in time. The shirt hit me square on the nose, and although it didn't hurt it had me cursing at her in surprise.

"Such language… and first thing in the morning. Hurry up and put the damn shirt on Zoro," she continued.

"So bossy and first thing in the morning," I growled mimicking her but did as she said anyways and slipped on the black tank top.

"And your boots," she reminded, managing to catch me off guard again and flinging them into my chest before I could react. I oofed and winced at the contact but hurriedly stuffed them on, glad that I was already wearing jeans. I had been rather uncomfortable last night, but yes I did sleep with them on. I'm actually not even sure when I had lost my shirt. I must've tugged it off in my sleep.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked as I laced up my boots.

"Already fed and waiting to go ashore. I should stop being surprised that you can sleep through such a racket. Luffy was up at the crack of dawn," she added, almost thoughtfully, but she had yet to exit navigator mode with me. Her tone was still haughty, and her body language just added to it. Her hands were on her hips as her feet tapped impatiently.

"Don't I get breakfast?" I grumbled.

She shoved my swords into my hands, waiting impatiently for me to secure them at my side before growling at me in answer, "No."

"You over slept. I did try waking you earlier," she said answering my unspoken protest without remorse as she twisted the knob and opened the door. The bright morning sun came streaming in and I found myself squinting by the sudden light.

There was an extra person on board. I knew it instantly, but I relaxed as I caught sight of her. Sasha was giggling next to Chopper and talking excitedly with Usopp and Luffy about something. She looked healthier than when I had last seen her. She was still much too thin, but she had filled out a little; her hair had a little more sheen, her eyes held more spark than before. Her cheeks were a rosy red and she looked clean. I almost hadn't recognized her without the pillow case and bare feet. I stood there a moment, just watching as the girl laughed. I wondered if she knew that we had her former tormentor just below her feet, but I pushed the thought aside as Nami sighed softly.

"What a mess this turned out to be," she mumbled under her breath.

There was a soft smile on her face though, as she studied the girl too. Her eyes filled with relief and happiness as the girl squealed and started chasing Usopp around. I yawned and stretched my arms over my head, feeling a satisfying pop.

"We can't take her with us," I said easily, trying to judge Nami's mood.

Although we had all been practically kids when we went out to sea, this girl literally was one. Her case was much different than Chopper's, and her skills had yet to be honed. I knew Luffy didn't want to be a babysitter, as much as he loved acting like a kid and being around them. The New World was too dangerous to have a child on a pirate ship.

"No," Nami agreed her smile widening as she turned to me. "Her older sister, Cassie is still alive. Chopper managed to save her life when you were out cold for a week. She had severe internal bleeding from a stab wound and she was unconscious when Sasha and I found her. I managed to do a sloppy patch job to hold her over until Chopper got to her. You should have seen him; he was running all over the place."

I smiled at the image of a frantic Chopper dashing back and forth filled my mind. I am rather fond of him, just like everyone else on the crew is. Chopper brings out a protective nature in all of us. Not that he needs it. He just reminds us all of how alone we had all been before Luffy came along, and I think that we all want to protect his friendship with us and our captain to ensure he never has to go through that again. He might be a monster, but so is Luffy.

"She bounced back within three days and was walking around. It was amazing… but we haven't seen them since you woke up. Sasha just came a few hours ago," she continued, her smile growing with the good news as she added to the events I had missed since the incident. We both stood there a moment more, watching the serene girl chase around our crew mates, her laughter danced around the deck and filled the air like music. Nami let out a breath, before she started making her way towards them.

I followed Nami as she made her way towards the tree with the swing on deck. It was an unspoken meeting place before we all exited the ship to make sure that everyone was at least a little organized before Luffy went and goofed it all up. Not that I care about that part, it always works out in the end, but it never ceases to annoy the hell out of Nami. I smirk, knowing that it is rather pointless to make these plans, and all it really did was waste time. This was a last ditch effort to make sure everyone knew their objective before we all split up and to lecture Luffy one last time.

"Alright everyone," Nami commanded catching everyone's attention. Everyone huddled closer to the tree so she didn't have to raise her voice. "Robin, Chopper, Zoro and I will be doing research on the plants we need to collect at the library with Sasha's help. Franky and Brook have guard duty. Sanji, Usopp and Luffy will be scouting the island for supplies we can use once we get this situation under control."

Sanji groaned, obviously displeased with the hand he had been dealt. I shot him a dirty look, which only seemed to further grate on the cook's nerves. He looked like he was about to storm over and punch the daylights out of me, but refrained as Nami continued.

"We meet back here at sunset. Understood Luffy?" Nami asked directly calling out the captain. He grinned sheepishly.

"Yosh!" he agreed.

"Let's head out then," Nami said, happily clapping her hands together. I think she honestly thought that it would all be smooth sailing. I smirked, my hands resting on my swords as I followed my group off the ship.

"I'll lead you guys to the library," Sasha volunteered. Her friendly offer reminded me that she was still there and that Nami was relying on her. Honestly, the girl was so plain she was kind of easy to forget about.

"I was counting on it," Nami winked.

The girl blushed, and Nami smiled at her. Although we all knew Nami could easily get us there on her own, I think she was letting the girl feel like she was part of our group some more. I knew I had at least forgotten that the girl was there but it was endearing, to say the least, that Nami was making an effort to make the girl feel like one of us. Not that I mind that, now knowing that she is now a friend, but not a crew member made me regard her with a little more optimism than earlier.

Since my rude awakening just moments before had left me groggy, I figured I could sneak in a nap once we made it to the library. My thoughts started to trail off as Robin and Chopper chatted about other books they might be interested in. Chopper was ranting about all the books he had already read back on the island he had been stuck on. He said he knew the plants name, but it had been a rather useless superstitious plant and had written it off as useless, much like ground up Rhino horn powder, it was apparently just a fabled cure. He wanted to see if he could find the exact book and show the girls the picture that was attached. It was easier to have more than one set of eyes knowing what to look for.

I started to fall behind, taking in the gentle swaying palm trees and soaring gulls above us with a slower gait than my friends. The island seemed so peaceful today, like it didn't have a care in the world. Nami's hand shot out and slipped into mine firmly.

"Can't have you getting lost," she growled when I glanced at her.

Her cheeks were a deep red and I couldn't help but smile at her in appreciation. The throb and pain in my chest had been gone all morning leaving me in a good mood. I think it is because I got to touch her most of the night, not inappropriately but I had woken up a few times holding her before I quickly moved away. I don't even want to think of the debt she'll add to my tab if she finds that out. I have been told though, that the more physical contact the better it would be for me. Maybe I should test this theory…

"I won't," I assured her with a gentle squeeze on her hand.

I pocketed our intertwined fingers so that we were next to each other. I still found my gaze trailing back to the calm blue sky and the crying gulls. The gentle breeze brushed my hair back and jingled my earrings playfully.

I can honestly say I have not been this relaxed in a long time. I felt rejuvenated, although groggy from sleep still, I couldn't help but enjoy the scenery around me. Nami was still blushing as we made our way into town. Robin would peak over her shoulder from time to time and smirk at our intertwined hands.

It was stark contrast to what it had been the last time I had been here. In the center of town was the destroyed building from our battle, and there was damage on a few other buildings, but that wasn't the biggest change. There were hundreds of people milling around swarming the streets, several called out to our group with friendly smiles and waves. There were no children, but the buzzing town seemed full of life and youth.

Sasha was like a local celebrity and was constantly being called out to as we pushed our way through the throbbing crowd. Nami's hand tightened on mine as we followed the others through the surge of people. Like I would get lost. I just have to keep walking straight, duh.

Eventually the crowd thinned and we made it to an old thatched roof house. From the outside it looked like a humble one bedroom type of house, like it would be small and cramped, but when Sasha pushed back the door I was surprised at the inside.

The flooring was marble, and the building went extremely far back. There was a grand staircase that seemed to ascend several stories. There were books stacked haphazardly everywhere, shoved in nearly every nook and cranny. There were rows and rows of bookshelves that lined the walls. When I looked up the thatched roofing disappeared and in its place decorative stone ceiling greeted my gaze. I wasn't much of an architect, but I knew this was all impossible. I glanced towards Robin, who had let out a gasp when we had stepped inside. Sasha looked over at us, obviously filled with pride as her chest stuck out slightly.

"Ariel's personal library," she said after a moment. "It used to be the town's library. Our town used to be full of witches and wizards back in the day. My father was the last wizard so he was the guardian of all the knowledge here. My sister and I are the last two witches, so now it is ours," she explained. She gestured for us to follow her.

"You guys know I can't use any spells… otherwise I would summon the book you are looking for, but I know the general area," she told us leading us to a rather plain looking bookshelf. Everything was heavily decorated with a number of different styles. It was rather unsettling to see just the plain dark cherry wood, with only a few books gracing its shelves.

I felt Nami pull on my hand slightly as she pointed to the older woman discreetly. I glanced at Robin and chuckled lightly. Robin looked like she had just found Atlantis. Although I'm sure the woman has read thousands of books in her life, she looked so happy to be surrounded by them.

Sasha retrieved a ladder and scaled to the top shelf, humming merrily as she pulled books and tossed them gently to the floor. Occasionally Robin would snag one mid fall and study it and Chopper would coo over something that had caught his interest. This went on for a lot longer than I want to admit until finally Sasha let out a happy squeal and raced back to us.

"Here," she had handing over the book to Nami.

The navigator dropped my hand and accepted the book. Her smile was full as she held the book to her chest with one hand and ruffled the girl's hair proudly.

"We couldn't have done this without you. Thank you, Sasha," she thanked her sincerely. To which I was mildly surprised to realize that Nami had been planning on using Sasha's knowledge all along, but I guess I should never underestimate her when it came to ensuring her friends would be okay. That was just something she did. Nami handed the book to Chopper, who quickly found the page he needed. I found myself peaking over Nami's shoulder to look at the mysterious plant as everyone crowded around.

On the page was a picture of a plant that looked like a mixture flowering weed and a carrot or potato. Underneath a weird looking name was attached with some side notes all written in neat penmanship.

_Silphium Ferula- us__ed __for medical purposes. Good for curing the sickness of love and preventing unwanted conception. Looks like a giant fern, dicot leaves, fingered veins. Can be found along shore lines and near cliff edges. _

"What does unwanted conception mean?" Sasha asked, her brows furrowing together in confusion.

I coughed awkwardly. This was a conversation I don't want to have with anyone ever, but before I could find some way to excuse myself Chopper answered the girl. "It means it can prevent pregnancy."

"Oh…"

Please for the love of swords do not let this girl take after Luffy in any way and ask what pregnancy is.

Thankfully my silent plea was answered as an awkward silence filled the room. Sasha shuffled her feet, flustered and embarrassed by her question. Suddenly Robin's face lit up in a mischievous smile, chuckling as she took the book in her hands and studied the picture again.

"What," I growled-_snapped._

"No wonder this was written off as useless. A cure for love, what a bunch of—"

"Robin," Nami protested in a scandalized gasp. I don't think I have ever heard the older woman so close to cursing either, but I still didn't understand why Nami cut her off. That just made the archeologist's smile grow and her chuckle louder.

"Crap," she amended. "But it gives no scientific evidence of how it 'cures love'," she continued. Chopper frowned but nodded in agreement.

"Love is just a chemical reaction in the body," Sasha said frowning. "Of course it can be cured."

"It's more than that," I growled. I think I surprised everyone with my random outburst and the small touch of anger in my voice. Nami gave me a curious look, her brow rose in question.

"I thought you didn't believe in superstitious crap like that," she question was more of a statement, because for the most part she would be right, but right now she couldn't be further from the truth.

"I have a soul," I started, "everyone has a soul. Just because I don't believe in God doesn't mean I don't believe that."

Her brow rose further.

"So how does that make love more than that," Robin questioned. "Not that I am disagreeing, just curious," she added with a smile egging me on. I swear she likes to get under my skin and that damn smile, which is more like a challenging smirk, is just the way to do it.

"Because love is composed of several things. It isn't just physical attraction, which is the more chemical part. Love is mental as well. You have to like the person, argue occasionally. They have to be able to surprise you at any given time, and you need to have fun with them. Relationships aren't chemical they are actual interactions. If a chemical reaction dies out, the fireworks as all those stupid love sick chicks that Sanji should try picking up more, then their attraction ran out. They say opposites attract, and stupid things like oil and vinegar don't mix when a couple doesn't work out. Well that's just a bunch of shit. Love is everything. It's what motivates someone to keep going when they have nothing, it helps dreams survive, and it gives hope."

"That doesn't explain love," Sasha said after my rant. "That just explains the after effect of a spark between people."

"Of course it doesn't," I briskly brushed off Sasha's attitude. "Love is different for everyone, because everyone feels differently. It isn't_ just_ a physical and chemical reaction within the body though."

Nami chuckled.

"You're doing an awful job explaining Zoro," she teased.

"Love is—" I started, fumbling to find the words I wanted to explain to the girl what love is. I think it was rather rash for me to jump into this conversation. Nami and Robin were never going to let me live this down. I shot a look around the room, trying to find a parable or something to relate love to that wouldn't make me sound any more like an idiot.

"Laughing with a group of friends," Chopper added helpfully after my pause went on a moment too long. I smiled appreciatively.

"Drinking really good sake that has been sitting unopened in the fridge for a few weeks," I laughed feeling oddly light for some reason. My gaze turned to Nami for a second, her face wasn't teasing at all, just amused and contemplating.

"Drawing a map with crisp paper and fresh ink," Nami said after a moment.

"A man with many talents who can accept the past and embrace the future," Robin added calmly.

"You guys are weird," Sasha said rolling her eyes. "I'm a witch. I have studied this stuff before so I think I know…" she said sighing before she quietly added, "a hug with a warm glass of milk and cookies after a thunderstorm."

"See?" I said smugly. I wasn't sure why I wanted the girl to understand my stand point, this isn't something I care about normally, but I have felt more like myself today than I have since I have woken up. It was so liberating. I guess I ultimately equate love with liberation, the ultimate freedom.

Sasha rolled her eyes, her cheeks started to flush slightly. We all burst out into laughter, as I heard her mumble something suspiciously like 'Maybe I need to go find that plant for me' before Nami cleared her throat commanding our attention once again.

"That afternoon storm will be hitting soon. I think we are done here. We can either find shelter or stay put until sunset," Nami said. Her voice was nothing but authoritative. She was giving everyone the option to split into even smaller groups for some down time. Personally I would like to see if there were any fishing spots around here.

"I think I will stay and see if Sasha wouldn't mind recommending some books for me," Robin said with a polite gaze towards our host. The girl broke out into a smile. "We have tons of great reads…"

They started jabbering about books as Nami and I turned our attention to Chopper.

"I want to go into town and see if that market had any of this Silphium stuff."

"Not a bad idea," Nami agreed. "Can you take care of that by yourself though? I think I saw some cute clothing stores."

Chopper grinned wickedly at me.

"Have fun Zoro," he said with a gleam to his eye.

"I'm going with you," I told him with a growl. Like hell I was going to go shopping with Miss Diva over here.

"You don't want to see me in any skimpy outfits?" Nami questioned innocently.

"Oh I do—"

I grunted interrupting the spell's truthful word vomit before glaring at Nami. She playfully stuck her tongue out at me.

"Then it's settled. You come with me," she told me, stalking out of the library.

I found my feet following her, although not as unwillingly as they should be.

* * *

**A/N: **_That Silphium stuff as Chopper so epically just called it is an actual plant. It is extinct, and has been for a really long time. It is the fabled plant that the Roman's used for birth control. Just a fun fact for everyone. I was going to make you guys look it up, but why make you work? I'm not a professor ;p. I, of course, twisted the meaning and usage of it in my story, but I think I got the physical description and part of it's fabled effects down pat ;P. So yeah... more ZoNa moments soon! Woot Woot!_


	10. Yeah, It was a Trap

**Heart Breaker**

**Chapter 10: Yeah, It Was a Trap**

"Does everyone else know about the storm?" I asked following Nami out of the large double doors of the library.

Looking behind me it was unnerving to see the outside of the grand library turn back into a dinky looking thatched roof house with a single broken looking door. I guess that is how they protected their treasure, with deception of some sort. I think it was kind of like Nami's mirage tempo but I don't really care enough to ask or look into it like Robin and Chopper had.

Nami paused to look over her shoulder at me. With an exaggerated eye roll she nodded and kept walking, motioning for me to follow her without saying a word. I scowled at her back, annoyed that she couldn't at least explain how everyone could possibly know. It had just been Chopper, Robin and I when she announced the storm, and from the one we had already experienced on this island I knew it could get violent. I glanced to the sky, surprised to see the few fluffy peaceful clouds from earlier had grown in size and were starting to turn dark gray. I wondered just how Luffy and the others were going to brace for the storm as my gaze turned back to Nami's swaying hips in front of me. _I am willingly following her to my doom_, I thought with a cringe.

I can't even begin to describe the feeling of dread that seemed to form in the pit of my stomach. I would rather do anything else than go shopping, especially shopping with Nami. Although the eye candy part wouldn't be too bad, I still would be sitting around waiting and watching her pick out things that I would rather cut to shreds than ever put on my body. She is going to ask me all these stupid questions on whether I liked something or not, or if I thought it is cute, and god knows what else. Then she is going to get pissed because I'm going to be brutally honest and tell her I think it is stupid, and then there goes more money out of my pocket, money that isn't even there to begin with… I felt a vein throb in my forehead at my thoughts and soon to be future.

"It's a reoccurring storm. It happens every day at the same time," Nami said pointing to the gathering clouds. "With this island's size the clouds have time to gather moisture and build over it, but the cliffs and shorelines on the other end of the island cause rough winds that blow the clouds back this way. It times it perfectly to just after 4 o'clock and then lightens up or stops around sunset," Nami continued explaining as if she could hear the worry for my friends that I had left unspoken. "We have been here for a week Zoro. We know how it works here," she reassured me.

Nami slowed so that she wasn't parading ahead of me so far and gripped my shirt as we neared the busier part of town again.

I glared at her in some defiance, because honestly she should trust me to be able to follow her through a crowd. Given my track record I don't understand why she always insists on keeping such a close eye on me. It isn't my fault no one has a sense of direction and always winds up splitting up. As if she could hear my thoughts she stuck her tongue out, before pushing me forward and guided me into the crowd. Apparently I was now her human shield as well as she steered me around people and towards the walkway.

I barely had time to apologize as I collided with some people on the street as Nami unrelentingly pushed us through the crowd. I settled on the best apologetic smile I could muster and pointing to Nami discreetly in blame when I got a few angry calls and glances at the contact and rude rush.

We passed the ruined building that had been the only freaking bar on this island. I gave it a forlorn glance, upset with my lack of restraint in the moment that had led to me cutting the entire building in half. Nami stopped shoving once we passed it, and let out a small breath.

"That was rather rude," I grumbled.

"Yes well it was better than getting stopped by Cas—"

"NAMMIII!"

For a moment I thought that Sasha had somehow aged, changed her hair color and was running after us. Nami's face dropped for a split second before turning into a small frown and a disapproving scowl.

"Cassie," Nami greeted, rather coolly as the woman approached.

She had a smaller chest, but her frame was very similar to Nami's. Her face looked like a duplicate of Sasha's with warm brown eyes and a very young looking face, while her hair was cut in a pixie style and was a deep purple color. She wore a black robe that only came down to her knees, and a small pointed hat rested on her scalp. She wore a lot of gaudy jewelry; there hardly seemed a place on her neck, fingers or wrists that wasn't covered in some type of glittering object.

Looking at the young woman I was only further confused by Nami's cold greeting. It seemed like she would have hit it off with this girl.

"Is this that Zoro guy?" Cassie purred.

Instantly my space was invaded, as the girl swooned and gripped my arm. She pressed my captured limb in between her breasts as she looked up at me with an expression that I could only peg as worried. I felt my cheeks flush. Unsure of how to react, I shot Nami a look that I knew screamed 'help me'. The navigator's lips twitched in amusement for a fraction of a second before her scowl returned.

"Yes," Nami hissed. "But unlike Sanji he isn't available to your every whim."

"Ohhh. That's right, Ariel shot him with that spell huh?" she said. Her eyes grew wide for a moment before she dropped my arm like she had been burned. "Don't want you to keel over. If the spell thinks that there could be any type of infidelity you'll get extremely sick," she explained at my lost look. Not that I have had any clue what has been going on today anyways.

"I would never cheat," I growled.

"So why aren't you at Ariel-sama's side?" she asked innocently her eyes glittering with some emotion that I couldn't quiet catch.

"Because he's mine," Nami said sharply with her hands on her hips as she glared pointedly at the little space between Cassie and me.

"I wonder how that happened…" Cassie mused. Her lips twitched as she glanced between the two of us. "You sure are attractive," she giggled to change the topic. "No wonder Sasha-chan has been so keen on you."

I felt my cheeks darken slightly at the mention of the younger sister, confirming my suspicion that she might have a crush on me. Not that, that was anything new. I just find it extremely awkward and I would have to find some way to let her down if she got any worse, she is a child after all.

"Because Zoro was probably the role model she needed at the time," Nami said hotly. "Zoro, let's go," she briskly snapped over her shoulder as she turned away from the girl.

I went to take a step forward but Cassie's hand shot around my arm and kept me in place. I could have easily pulled away, but something kept me glued to the spot. In fact, I felt like I could resist the spell for some reason. It wasn't hurting me to not go after Nami. There was no pain in my chest. My eyes widened slightly as I looked over at Cassie.

"Are you doing this?" I asked, speaking to her for the first time.

She gave me a mysterious wink, her grip tightening slightly. "Nami-san might not approve of me and my ways, but I do have canceling magic to Ariel's," she said lowly, so lowly that I'm sure Nami missed it and only I caught it. I frowned.

"Do you want to find out more, Zoro-kun?" she purred, leaning up to brush a strand of hair off my ear. I found myself nodding before I could stop. Her face lit up in glee. "I can help. You guys don't have to go on some suicide mission to the cliffs. Your doctor won't find anything in the market," she said quickly turning to Nami, whose face had darkened into an almost purple hue.

"No thank you. We can handle it ourselves," Nami practically growled. Her teeth were grinding together.

"In that case…" the girl giggled and dropped my arm, taking a small step back. "Where are you guys heading?" she asked Nami.

Cassie's arm shot out and pulled my arm so that I stood closer to her. It threw me off balance causing me to stumble slightly, since I hadn't been expecting her to grab me again after letting me go. My hands reached out to stabilize myself and I found myself holding her hips, before I quickly dropped them back to my side. I shot her a glare, not really enjoying how pushy she was being with me, and annoyed that Nami hadn't yet stopped her despite her obvious displeasure. I hated when girls tried cheap tricks like that to lower a guy's guard.

"Back to the ship," Nami said curtly. "We were about to relieve Brook from guard duty."

"Oh that creepy skeleton guy?" Cassie asked.

I felt her shiver, and tried to fight the blush that wanted to taint my cheeks at the proximity between us. Nami's eyes narrowed before she took a step forward and looped her arm around my free one. I half wondered why she was lying through her teeth but the other half of me was thankful that she was, as I wasn't really sure what the hell to do to get away from this girl.

"That's the one. Now if you don't mind—"

"But Nami-san, I want to repay you for saving my life. I was gonna give you at least half of the store's new clothing line. You'd look so cute in that sundress…" Cassie protested with a sigh.

Nami, who had been starting to vigorously pull me away from the girl, froze in place. Her posture twitched before she gave me another tug and pulled me from Cassie's grip.

"Maybe tomorrow, Cassie. I'll stop by with Robin," Nami promised. Nami gave me another tug and we started walking away, Cassie waving gently behind.

"Remember Zoro-kun, my offer still stands," she called after us, a sly smile in place, before turning and making her way in the opposite direction.

Nami was fuming beside me.

"Fucking women on this island. God damn witch just thinks she can run around and treat people like that. Offering me half of a cute clothing store… Like that will just make me give Zoro up like that for her sick twisted pleasure. Who the hell does she think she is?"

The obscenities continued, mostly to herself, until half way back to the ship she rounded on me. She had yet to drop my arm; our faces were rather close together as she leaned up to leer at me.

"And you! What the hell was that about?"

The demand in her voice had me compulsively replying before I could bit my tongue.

"She was neutralizing the spell somehow and said something about cancelling magic."

"NO… I mean…" Nami growled before taking a deep breath. "Never mind," she said flapping her hand. "Carry me back to the ship," she demanded before I could really even comprehend anything else.

"What? Why?" I growled slightly, taken back by the random mood change and how instantly her façade of being calm returned.

She didn't say anything at first. Her hands rubbed together in a malicious, gleeful way that had me shuddering. "Because I'm tired," she said simply, her tone becoming smooth and sweet like silk as she took a step forward. I instinctually took a step back knowing that look spelled nothing but trouble for me. Nami's face pulled into a pout.

"You have two feet. Use them," I barked.

Despite my words I took a step closer and scooped her into my arms, the spell compelling me to obey her with a sharp twinge in my chest. Our faces were close again, and this time I found heat rising to my cheeks at our proximity.

"Zoro-kun," she purred in teasing protest, reminding me of that girl from earlier. I frowned.

"Don't use honorifics with me."

At that she laughed and wiggled away from me. She took a seat beside the road and patted the ground next to her; the calm façade disappeared as she did so. But this time she kept it to herself as she fumed at her surroundings silently. Timidly I tuckered down next to her, careful to keep a little space between us in case she changed her mind and randomly hit me upside the head for some reason.

She didn't say anything for a while as I sat beside her; both of us lost in our thoughts, as the storm brewed and started to rumble above us.

"She owns a clothing shop in town," Nami started slowly, hesitantly. "I was trying to lead us past her store without her noticing and get to the one down the street. She annoys me," she said bluntly, her cheeks flushing as a few drops of rain started to fall around us. One splashed on her cheeks, but it stayed posed there, like a frozen tear. I nodded thoughtfully.

I was intrigued to say the least. Ariel had thought that Cassie was dead, so naturally she would assume that my other hope for an antidote was gone with it. It was unclear how much that woman even knew about the plant that could 'cure' me, seeing as she had said there was a patch of plants in her herb garden that could help soothe my symptoms and the book clearly stated that it only grew on cliffs and hillsides. As intrigued as I was, I had an uneasy feeling from Cassie as well and that was just from our short meeting, there was something with the way she presented herself that was just off. I couldn't figure out how she knew that Chopper was looking for the plant at the market all by himself, unless she had seen him before she had found us.

"She's fine when none of our male crew members are around—I just—ugh," Nami stopped and glared hard at the water that was slowly starting to drip faster and faster around us.

I felt the need to comfort her then. As a friend and nothing more… although the spell had little pull over me today so far, I could start to feel it worming its presence back into my psyche. Well I can at least say that it is me acting and not the spell. I hated seeing anyone in our crew so uncomfortable. I know it is jealousy, that Nami didn't approve of some other girl being able to have power over her friends and crewmates, but I still didn't want her to feel that. Without really thinking I reached out and pulled her to my chest. Nami froze in my arms before relaxing. We stayed under a tree during the thunderstorm until finally the weather began to clear. The gentle patter of the rain on us and around us almost had me dozing off. The calm I had felt earlier returned, as I squeezed Nami to my chest a little more. Her body was soft, and her hair was cold and wet as it brushed against my cheek. We were both soaked to the bone, but I felt refreshed from the rain. I looked down at the girl in my arms and felt a swell of affection.

Her cheeks were pale from the cold rain, but she still had a rosy glow about her. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was calm and even. She looked serene and peaceful, her hands had even relaxed and rested on either side of my chest. She looked so damn cute, I felt an instinct I had always been good at suppressing surge forward, and for once I didn't fight it. I bent down slowly, my breath ghosted her forehead and I let my lips linger on her skin for a moment. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, I was surprised that she didn't start yelling at me for crossing lines again, before I slowly pulled away.

It took me a moment to realize that she was actually sleeping in my arms and that she was cold, wet, and probably, definitely shouldn't be sitting out here with me as the sun began to set. I didn't want her to get sick. Cautiously I managed to maneuver her into my arms so that I was holding her bridal style and stood as smoothly as I could. Following the road I made it back to the ship.

Apparently we were the first ones back, but that didn't mean I didn't bump into Franky and Brook who were securing things around the ship.

"How romantic~" Brook chirped when he finally spotted us.

I blushed. "Shut up," I growled before making my way towards the women's cabin.

"Franky, call your Goth woman and tell her to get back so she can get Nami out of these clothes."

"Don't you want to take her out of her clothes?" Franky asked with a devious grin.

_'Yes,_' I thought, but now was hardly appropriate. I settled on glaring at the older man. "Just call her," I snapped before kicking their door open.

I settled her on the bed, before digging around the room and finding a towel. I started with her hair first, wrapping the wet stuff in the fluffy warmth the towel offered, in the best mimic I could manage. It was that swirling thing, I have seen her do it hundreds of times, but I'm not quite sure if I got it right. Shrugging I grabbed another towel and started drying her elsewhere.

I toweled her off as gently as I could, and I was starting to get worried that she was so still. I was about to call Franky and tell him to call Chopper on the Den Den Mushi when Robin calmly entered the room.

"Could you uhh… help?" I asked staring at the other woman. Her eyes held a knowing glance as she entered. She let out a breezy chuckle.

"I swear Zoro, only you can get Nami to sleep like this," she teased as she tugged off Nami's shirt.

I wish she would have warned me, I coughed and turned away from the scene. It isn't like I haven't seen more of the navigator before, but this was definitely a moment where I know the girl didn't want me to see her.

"I thought you two were going shopping?" Robin questioned. I could hear a gentle plop of wet clothing smacking the floor, and knew it was probably still not safe to turn around.

"We ran into Sasha's sister," I grumbled. "Nami had a little hissy fit and we got caught out in the storm. We waited it out under a tree and then I carried her back here."

I just explained our day in three sentences. I think that is a new record for me. Robin chuckled again.

"Cassie can be a bit much, but she means well. She really likes Nami a lot," Robin commented.

"Well Nami did save her life and watch her sister for her," I remembered.

I snuck a peek under my arm, snapping my head up quickly and fighting a blush at the image I had just seen. I don't need to go into details about that, but it is taking nearly everything I have in me to not turn around again. The spell made it harder to resist, my body even twitched slightly, but I managed to keep my place.

"There," the archeologist breathed securing a shirt on Nami and guiding the young girl back to her pillow. "You should keep an eye on her and keep her warm. I hope that she didn't catch a cold in the storm," Robin mused. An extra hand sprouted out and pushed me towards the bed. "Just to be on the safe side you should probably sleep next to her. The extra body heat will help."

"Where are you going?" I sputtered as a few more hands sprouted out and shoved me into the bed. Robin was walking towards the door, a sly smile in place.

"I'm just going to go read a bit. I'll come bring you guys some dinner when Sanji gets back, and have Chopper check on her when he gets here."

Just like that I was next to the navigator again, my heart thundered in my chest and my breath was short. My mind was racing and begging me to bend down and kiss the top of her head like I had just done not too long ago. However, I knew I had little control right now; I merely sat beside her, my hand shook as I took her hand in mine. I stared hard at the wall, fighting the urges of the spell and swallowing at the images my mind started to conjure up of things we could do in her bed alone…

"Mmm… Zoro?" Nami's voice broke through my thoughts. I glanced down. Her eyes were barely open as she gave me a sleepy yet happy grin. She looked a little confused, and I know she is wondering exactly what happened for us to wind up in her room.

"I brought you back here," I told her answering her unspoken question. She nodded and squeezed my hand. She started to doze off again but something made me shake her slightly to keep her awake.

"Nami?"

Her eyes fluttered open to give me a curious gaze.

I bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Her lips were soft, like silk. I felt something in the pit of my stomach seem to explode in nerves as I laced my free hand into her hair. Her eyes shut as she let out a sigh of content. It was a feather kiss. Our lips were barely touching, yet I felt a pleasant jolt run up and down my spine at the contact. I pulled away after a fraction of a second. Very aware that I had just done that; that _I_ did that. Not the spell. That urge had been all my own. I didn't even bother fighting the blush in my cheeks because Nami's eyes stayed shut. There was a blush on her as well, and a small shy smile tugged at her lips. She looked so beautiful, but she hadn't responded well the last time I had told her that so I kept the thought to myself. I was hovering above her, and I knew she was still awake. I felt like I had to answer something that she had said much earlier that day when we were with Cassie, when she had practically declared ownership of me.

"You're mine too."

* * *

**A/N: **_Last update for a little bit, at least the next few weeks (possibly longer). School is getting insane... I'll try writing some more soon but my first mate (who happens to be my beta) and I have both been swamped lately. I hope you guys will give us some patience for our stories and updates. :p Until next time~_


End file.
